Lifeforce
by The What-If Writer
Summary: It seemed like any other adventure. Villains team up, their sights set on something that will bring them power beyond measure. But this time Ratchet and Clank find what they seek is more than a simple tool or energy- Long ago, this energy was a life, Then it was a memory. And the only way to save the universe is within the memory of those who are forgotten. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I've been planning this for a long time, and almost all the one-shots on this site of Ratchet and Clank I've done are connected to it. 'Villain Vows' "Dread' 'Before the Metal hand' and 'I'm Here' are among them. I really hope this does better than most fanfiction as it is one I put lots of thought into. I hope Its entertaining, and please enjoy :) Pictures and other stuff can be found on my deviant-art account, link in my profile.

Yes, there is lombax oc's (most appear in flashbacks), and soon cragmites and so on. This is set before Nexus.

* * *

Ratchet and Clank: Its scheduled Annihilation

_On the planet Fastoon; the city lay bare and empty. No trace of life or noise echoed through the place; not a breath of air from any creature. The wind blew past the vacant buildings to the outskirts; and along the paths, something moved. Lighter than air, more detached than light. A shimmer of blue fell over the streets as the metal road became dirt; and the yellow grass of a field came into view._

_On the hill stood a dead tree with hanging, limp branches, reached down towards the rippling grass. The sun glistened against the gold, and for once the place seemed at peace. But around it, everything was dead._

_Was it a dream? He didn't know. Above the sky seemed so black; that it didn't seem like the sky at all. No light reached down to him as he found himself in that little field upon the hill, swaying gently in the breeze that stroked the dying land._

_He raised his head, and he remembered._

_"Everything, everything is connected. From a simple grain of sand, to the greatest star that shines upon a million of its kind. And everything is challenged, won or lost, but it moves on._

_As a creature of considerable years, I have witness but one challenge that seemed to strip any form of hope from the surface of the universe; upon the sandy dunes of my home world. Yet little did I know, that this challenge that was faced was connected to another, that happened before our time, and another before that, until everything seemed to fit into place._

_But nothing, as fitting as it could be, was ever kind. And over time, the hero who came to rise above the challenge of our age would have to learn that...he could not save everyone; and winning is a mixture of many things. Luck, aid...and connections._

_The horrible tragedy that took so many years ago bloomed a new hero; one that brought justice to it...as much as he could. I hope one day, however, he would understand that...some good men, like him, do not win._

_But I have no doubt he and his friend will prevail."_

The sea of stars hovered tranquilly in space. Blue-purple solar clouds drifted past the slowly moving moons and planets, and anyone watching the sight would think it innocent and peaceful; even more so than a calm meadow on a planet's surface.

But in the darker places of this area of space, a tall, metallic figure stood in wait.

Dr Nefarious could feel the power surge through his circuits; a robotic equivalent of adrenaline. He was excited; eager. Yet he had forced himself to be patience; his hands sent behind his back. He overlooked the peaceful area of space with mock admiration.

"Ah, the Universe. So quiet and peaceful- it makes me _sick_-" He raised a brow to himself as he spoke out loud, an odd habit that Lawrence, his butler, had yet to get him to stop, "Won't it be nice when its filled with death and destruction of those_ squishie_ vermin?...especially..."

He growled lowly and spun around, going from his snide, evil plotting happiness to anger in a quick flash. A certain green buffoon was responsible for that...

On the other side of the darkened office room, Lawrence paused from his weapon-dusting.

"Musing the terrors of the Universe, sir?"

"More like the annoyances." Nefarious spat back at the butler, once again turning on his heel and striding back to the window, this time overlooking the platforms of the space shuttle base. Ships and robot minions moved around, preparing. "Though not for long, Lawrence."

His expression grew dark; red eyes narrowed and the smirk somehow obvious on his robotic face. He spoke in a low, raucous voice. "Think of it, Lawrence...the power to defeat all of our enemies, for the taking, just left by that _feeble_ race we found out about."

"Such a waste, sir." Lawrence remarked coolly, continuing his dusting in an indifferent manner. Nefarious took no note of this and went on:

"And when we have it, that idiot green _imbecile _will never hinder my plans again." He tangled his fingers together, rubbing his palms together, "And then my nemeses will pay for the _humiliation_ they caused me!"

There was a pause. Nefarious looked over his shoulder and scowled at Lawrence, as if expecting something. Lawrence cocked his head to the side. "Sir?"

Could this butler of his be any more incompetent? Nefarious scowled. "Go and call up the parasite."

He raised his head, speaking in a more positive tone, his mind on the prize, "I'm going ahead with Operation Alpha 1...In other words..."

His voice lowered to a growl. "Disrupt all possible peace and tranquillity _everywhere_- especially that of our heroic pests!"

"My, My, disrupting peace is very new for you sir..." The barely existence hint of sarcasm in Lawrence's voice didn't reach Nefarious.

The robot felt restless and ready to go; as he did any time he started one of his ingenious plans. The look on Qwark's face when he showed up with his newly supplied minions and weapons was to die for. Or _him_ to die for...that sounded perfect.

Nefarious threw back his head and shrieked and evil laugh, one that echoed throughout the base and beyond.

Lawrence removed his hands from his robotic ears and almost sighed. "I'll get to that message, sir."

"Good. Victory..." Nefarious slapped his hands together in a typical villain manner, "Is _nigh_."

...

"Alright, Cadets!"

The Starship Phoenix drifted steadily through space, on its daily patrol. In the bright light of the passing stars and planets, the sleek ship was magnificent in many of Solana's eyes.

It would be nice to say that the self proclaimed 'captain' of the ship was, too.

Inside the cockpit, around the beeping and glittering control panels, three figures with mismatched sizes stood. Two watched the third standing on a chair, large hands on his hips, his overly white teeth flashing at them.

Captain Qwark stood above Ratchet and Clank, his suit green as the envy he thought other superheroes had for him. His grin widened and his booming voice once again rang through the air.

"This is where the patrol gets interesting! We-"

"-Are just passing Metroplois, Captain." Clank's informative voice pointed out, his head tilting. "Nothing to be over excited about."

The lombax beside him shook his head. He'd been back in Solana for months now, and already Qwark being with them on the job all the time was starting to wear his patience thin. Though It was nice to return to his foster Galaxy, especially after spending over two years in Polaris.

He'd remembered to stay in touch with Al, Sasha and the others- but he'd missed the familiar planets of Veldin and Kerwan. It made him feel more at ease here, though he wasn't sure why. Guess the saying 'it's good to be home' had it grounds. Clank had no problem with returning, either- the Galaxy had been quite happy to see 'Secret Agent Clank' return.

He shuddered as he remembered the stacks of fan-mail left at their old apartment in Metropolis.

But, he thought idly to himself, it would have been a lot better without Qwark bothering them 24/7.

He glanced at Clank as Qwark started going on about how important it was for heroes to patrol. "Do ya think he's gonna keep this up, Clank? I was gonna work on some stuff later, and I'd rather not have a headache..."

Clank laughed quietly, "I believe that may be difficult, Ratchet."

The lombax resisted a groan and turned away. _Great...so much for a peaceful afternoon._

But honestly, he wondered if he could call Tawlyn and try and convince her again to take him into the Polaris Defence system...but she had even less tolerance than he did.

"Say, Ratchet!" Qwark called, "Where's that gizmo thing you use to hit bad guys?"

Ratchet replied awkwardly, raising a brow. "...Why...?"

Qwark shrugged it off, "Oh, just wondering if I could try and fix my toaster with it..."

Ratchet sighed, "Qwark, sometimes I'm worried about how your train of thought works, really..." He grimaced and went back to the steering controls. On autopilot for now- nothing particularly dangerous had happened in almost a year.

So it was boring, standing around here when he'd much rather be fiddling with mechanics. He was sure Clank wasn't going to be able to take much more of Qwark-ness.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" He found Clank standing beside him and smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, pal. Just a lil' tired, that's all."

"We're almost finished the patrol, today." Clank had a brighter note in his voice, "It won't be too long. Try to be a little patient..."

He gave a deadpan look when he spotted Qwark sticking a fork into a toaster- trying to rid it of some broken metal. Ratchet watched his expression with a slight smile. Guess Mr Patient was being pushed to his limits, too.

Clank wandered towards him to get him to stop. Ratchet wasn't bothered; Qwark had done more stupidly dangerous things and lived...

_Crack!_

Abruptly, the ship jerked- shaking the floor. The lights flickered above.

Ratchet raised his head as the ship's lights went dark, Qwark's cowardly yelp following. Clank's luminous teal eyes looked towards him. Luckily for the windows looking out to the stars, there was still a little light left, and on the controls.

It didn't make Ratchet feel any better. His brow creased as he looked around him, "Stay close guys...I think something's up."

"It could just be a light failure..." Clank didn't sound so sure. Qwark trembled where he stood, nibbling his large gloved fingers. Ratchet tried not to roll his eyes.

"Qwark, calm it." He moved over to the controls, careful not to trip on Clank. He began fiddling with the back-up system. If Clank was right, the lights should have returned by now. Ratchet frowned, "C'mon..."

_I really don't need this today..._

Suddenly the transition screen snapped on, despite the other screens no longer working. Ratchet looked up and saw a round, red orb staring down at the three of them, and Qwark promptly screeched like a girl and ducked behind him. Honestly, sometimes-

Hang on-

The red orb drew back from the screen, laughing in a grating voice- as it wasn't an orb at all, but a red eye belonging to...oh _no._

Ratchet gritted his teeth at the annoyance laugh, "Nefarious, what are you _doing_ here?"

The robot laughed mockingly back at the lombax, "Scared you three twits, didn't I?"

Clank glanced over his shoulder at Ratchet, and he saw a frown on the robot's features, "I don't believe he simply came to scare us, Ratchet." He turned his head and put on an authorities voice, stepping forward.

"On behave of galactic authorities, to whom you are wanted under the-"

"Blah, blah blah!" Nefarious barked, leering at the screen, "Enough of your 'Mister Cop' act! I'm trying to gloat here."

Ratchet smirked at him a little, "Gloat for what, scaring Qwark and turning the lights out? Isn't really impressive, Nefarious. So what is it this time?"

He added in a bored note to his voice and almost laughed a little when he saw fury flicker on the robot's face- but then Nefarious placed his hands together, tapping his fingers. "Oh, all in good time my three nemesis's. But now..." He paused for dramatic effect. Ratchet scowled in annoyance.

"Prepare to ANNIALATED!" The screeching laugh of the robot was like nails on a chalkboard, and Ratchet cringed as a loud boom rattled the ship. He spun around, and through the window of the ship he could see hundreds of little vessels spiralling towards them.

The ship swayed as they knocked against it; the floor tipping to the side. Ratchet grabbed Clank's antenna and caught onto the control panel- Qwark was not so lucky and slid right into the wall opposite with a slam.

The ship continued to tip until it was completely vertical, leaving Ratchet and Clank dangling dangerously in the air. Ratchet gritted his teeth- darn it, his fingers where slipping!

He lost his grip and fell down towards the darkness as the ship was being attacked from the outside, tiny ships hitting the Phoenix.

The lombax and his companion crashed when they hit the solid wall down below, the lights of the controls fading. Ratchet felt the wind being knocked out of his chest and he gasped.

"W-what's going on- the power-"

Clank stood, staring upwards, "Something must be draining the power from the ship. We must get to the engine room quickly!"

Ratchet rubbed his chin and looked upwards at the outlines of the bridge door. The ship was still shaking, but it was steadier- the only problem was that the door to the hall was no above them. He took a step forward- and something groaned.

"Whoa!"

Ratchet leapt backwards, off of Qwark, who had cushioned their fall by simply lying there. He twitched, speaking groggily. Ratchet could barely see anything but he knew he was awake. Clank's eyes shone through the darkness, making their way to Qwark as well.

"Qwark, stop fooling around, we gotta get up to the door and fix the ship!" Ratchet shook Qwark's head, trying to get him to focus.

Suddenly a burst of light entered the tipped ship and the three looked up in alarm. Robots, floating ones with luminous mechanics, cocked their weapons at them. Ratchet lifted his wrench and blocked the first shot, diving out of the way with Clank. Qwark dodged the other way, yelping.

Ratchet looked back at the minions and tossed a grenade- but before it could touch the robot, a blue force field blocked it. He frowned. They looked familiar-

"Whoa!"

"AAAAAAH!"

The ship was struck from the other side, and suddenly it tipped the other way. Ratchet tripped and toppled painfully across the sloping floor- Clank and Qwark falling into the wall. But Ratchet yelped in alarm when he saw he was sliding towards the window, and grabbed at the control panel, clinging for dear life. The minions shot at him, and he let go with one hand to pull out a blaster from his back.

He shot two of them, and Clank tossed a grenade that shot a web-like net over the others. Ratchet watched them fall, stilling clinging to the control panel to avoid sailing through the glass below him.

He thought long and hard- where had he seem those bronze bots before...suddenly it came to him. Magnus. Spogg, and the minions- _the collectors and guards they'd fought in Ephemeris._

His brow creased in suspicion, thinking. "What...?"

_Why would Nefarious...have robots designed like the ones the Loki had...?_

The ship gave another jolt, and Ratchet was thrown from the control panel. He screwed his eyes shut, his heart leaping- but then something grabbed him just before he smashed into oblivion. He looked over and saw Qwark had caught him, and pulled him away to where he and Clank now stood on the wall.

"No need to thank me." Qwark remarked, dropping Ratchet with a bonk, "I'm just being heroic."

Ratchet thought back to the screaming, but decided not to mention it. "Great. Now c'mon, we have to find out what Nefarious is up to." He stopped again, thinking hard and asked "But why would he have minions designed like the ones in Ephemaris?"

Clank stood by the destroyed minions in question, and picked up a piece. "I recall seeing the same shields they used, too." He lowered the piece and frowned sincerely, "I have a bad feeling about this, Ratchet. We must contact the President immediately."

Ratchet didn't know what other course of action to take, so he nodded. He felt a little ashamed for getting the ship into this state this early- that is, early since Nefarious showed up. He raised his head, and listened with his large ears. He couldn't hear anything; it seemed the ships had stopped attacking.

Which unnerved him. "Where did they go?"

Clank looked around as well in the dark bridge, "I am not sure...but we must hurry before they come back."

"Gotcha." Ratchet ran over to where the door was, above them. He looked over at Qwark, flexing proudly. "Qwark, give me a lift! We have to get out of here. Sometime this year...?"

He was anxious to go, but annoyance still wormed its way into his voice. Exasperated, he waited until Qwark had come over and gave him a boost up the door.

The automatic didn't open, even when Ratchet waved his hands above his heads to try and alert it. Of course- it had lost its power too. Wonderful. Clank, now in the harness on his back, looked over his shoulder at an air vent. "Ratchet, If I can get up there I'm sure I'll find a way through."

"Great." Ratchet said, a little breathless after he'd tried to pry the door open with his hands, "Your helicopter gadget working?"

Why he hadn't used it before, Ratchet couldn't remember. Then again, helicopter flight in a Ship that was tipping from side to side wasn't exactly helpful.

Clank nodded and activated the gizmo, floating up towards the vent. He opened the shaft and disappeared inside.

Qwark, still holding Ratchet up to the door, thought out loud. "Hang on, how am I gonna get up?"

Ratchet hesitated and forced a smile, thinking fast, "Uuuh...I'll...think of something." He grinned and looked away from him. He'd have to leave Qwark here. Though, he mused, that wasn't exactly a bad thing...

The door slid open from behind and Clank peered down at them, giggling that signature grin of his. Ratchet grinned up at his friend. "Nice work, Pal." He hoisted himself through, leaving Qwark twiddling his thumbs below.

"Uh, Qwark...maybe you should stay here."

"Oh C'mon, guys!" Qwark called, looking torn, "I can't be left here to defeat the robotic minions! Oh- and uh, you'll need me there!"

Clank, always the thinker, smile smoothly, "You can guard the bridge, Captain, and make sure to answer any calls. We will be back as soon as he have fixed the power problem."

Qwark brightened up, "Oh, okay. Happy journeys, Cadets!"

Ratchet turned around and looked over the hall. The power was still flickering here, giving an explanation as to why the door opened on this side. Sparks of electricity buzzed from the walls and he frowned uneasily.

"This is gonna get us in trouble later, pal." Clank hopped back onto his harness as Ratchet pulled out his wrench, breaking into a run along the hallway. He passed through some of the doors, which was weird to do since they were now lying horizontal.

He and Clank were nearing the engine room of the ship when another jolt shook it. Ratchet stumbled off balance, waving his arms a little and yelling. He gripped the wall and looked upwards- where the windows now where. His eyes widened.

More ships where coming for them. But there was others- standing out from the blue-red vessels of Nefarious, he could make out the galactic protectorate from Metropolis coming out towards them- three of them.

His pocket buzzed, and Clank pulled out his communicator for him. "We have a transmission from..."

"Al?!"

The hologram projection shone from the device, and Al's cyborg figure waved at them, "Greetings, you two! In need of assistance?"

Ratchet, astonished, replied, "It's great to see you here, honestly- how'd you find us?"

"There's a giant fleet attacking you and heading to Kerwan." He said in a deadpan manner before hastily adding, "B-but Miss Sasha- the President I mean- doesn't believe this attack is what is seems."

Ratchet rose a brow, "Whaddaya mean?"

Al rubbed the back of his head. "The Polaris Defence Force contacted us shortly after you where hit, Ratchet- I don't know how to tell you this- but there's more attacks there than there is here. All heck has broken loose!"

Ratchet's heart began thumping. Polaris. A terrible feeling came over him as he dared to ask, "Al...whose attacking Polaris?"

Another Hologram appeared, and Tawlyn Apogee's features came into view. Her brow furrowed, looking very serious- but always grave. "Ratchet. Tachyon's back."

...

Nefarious watched the camera shots from his Space vessel, tapping his fingers together in delight as he watched Metroplois in its terrified panic. "Look at those imbeciles, Lawrence. One little building or a hundred goes down and they're running like cockroaches!"

He cackled to himself as his butler came to stand beside him. "Indeed, Sir."

"And that's not even the best part!" He exclaimed, spinning around and walking a few steps, running his mouth all the way, "Without the lombax and his backpack, Polaris didn't know what hit them. Everyone's going according to plan and schedule!"

He whipped the schedule clipboard into view from where it had sat on the table, holding it right in Lawrence's face with zeal. _"HA!"_

"Most adequate of you, Sir. Some say its unhealthy to focus on these things, you know..."

Nefarious ignored him and turned again, back to look at the screens. He, savouring the sight of those who had laughed in his face in every defeat. They ran around like ants as the galactic authorities jumped to counter his forces, though even if they won he still would have accomplished the mission.

But then he saw, on another screen, that some ships where heading towards the tipped Starship where Ratchet and his friends were stranded. His gaze hardened and he pressed the screen; enlarging the image.

Fury boiled inside him, "It's too early for them to organise themselves! LAWRENCE!"

"Sir?"

"Ready the back-up wave, make sure their heads spin long enough for the cragmite to get what he wants done!" He would keep this mission going steady- the last thing he wanted was for that- that _parasite_ that had dared called himself _superior_ laughing at his incompetence.

_"Incompetence."_ Nefarious spat, glowering at the security camera of the Starship. He viewed his enemies standing in the halls, sneering, "I'll show that _pet _what incompetence is..."

He watched with a metallic brow raised as the backpack handed the lombax a communicator- and then that chubby friend of their appear. He scowled. "LAWRENCE!"

"Sir? More orders?"

Nefarious ignored the slightly flustered note in his butler's voice, "While you're at it, ready the transmission disrupter. They aren't going _anywhere._"

"Right away sir. Though I do recommend keeping an eye on the invasion- to make sure not all of the forces are destroyed."

Nefarious spun around, leaping right in front of him, "WHO is in charge here, LAWRENCE?!"

Lawrence turned and trotted away calmly, "You of _course_, sir."

Nefarious watched him go venomously. Sometimes he felt like kicking Lawrence out he airlock, but if he did that, no one would tape his favourite show and iron his stuff when he was busy with evil work. Speaking off...

He turned to his desk and slammed a hand down unnecessarily hard on one of the buttons, "Computer! Send a transmission to Polaris. I want to let those other two know what _REAL_ villainy can do!"

* * *

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pretty quick update, though that surely won't last. Hope you enjoy some villain arguments XD_

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 2:

**_"I Know that I am Intelligent, because I know that I know Nothing."_**

**_-SOCRATES_**

Ain't that Just Like them Darn Spirits

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that my plan was a complete success. And you called me incompetent, PAH!"

"Mmm. You never cease to amaze..."

The completely unimpressed voice belonged to the unlikeliest of creatures. Standing alone in the darkened core of the weaponised drone, a small figure stood on a floating throne; idly examining his claws. For lack of a better phase, as they didn't really belong to him.

"So I take it the lombax and his tin can are no longer living?" He said offhandedly, awaiting the answer with not much enthusiasm. His eyes lidded; his posture leant against the side of his hover throne, it was clear as day that he wasn't at all believing or mildly interested.

If only that buffoon that called himself a scientist could see that. It ground his mind knowing he was working with this screeching fool, but then again he'd put up with worse things for even less reward.

He chuckled a bit to himself, thinking of the said reward when the robot he'd been ignoring heard him.

"HEY! I AM TRYING TO BASK IN MY VICTORY!"

He continued to look around the core, thinking. Nefarious's resources where...hmm, useful, but the robot was insufferable sometimes. He allowed a faint smirk and calmly let the idiot rant, though he made sure to turn down the volume.

He surveyed Ephemeris's core with a thoughtful frown. It was odd almost, not having the sniveling cohort of Dr Croid cowering somewhere. But was no loss to him, though, he'd been thinking about getting rid of the pawn anyway when those four showed up.

The Loki Master turned his hover throne and entered a few commands for the next stage of their plan. Now that the good doctor had completed his mediocre task, they could get down to business.

He smiled to himself, tapping his chin as he looked over the holo-screens that appeared in front of him. It seemed almost too easy...but then again, it had been easier taking back his base than he thought possible.

It's amazing what a good surprise attack can do.

The Toranux creature was about to continue when another thought crossed his mind about that day when he'd taken back Ephemeris. But, he shrugged it off. I wouldn't matter anyway...

"Are. you. _Listening?!"_

The Loki gave a dreary sigh. The fool must have increased the volume on his side so he could be heard. "Yes, what is it?"

"I was telling you to tell the cragmite that he's good to go. My transmission wouldn't get through- STOP YOUR LAUGHING YOU TWIT!"

"Why ever would I laugh at you, Doctor...?" The Loki crooned once his chuckle had ended, flicking his claws with a smirk on his face.

"Rrrrrrrr-"

He cut off the furious growl in the making. "Do not fret, Doctor. The good Emperor will have his news." He said this curtly. Why didn't this moron just end the transmission already? He'd do it himself if he didn't know the aforementioned moron would probably call him again just to yell...

Oh well. Better get on with it. "Alright then, if that is all, I'll be going back to what I was doing."

"Because that's SOOO important. What, where you watching a red dot running across the floor?"

Oh the nerve. "Very funny. Now off with you."

"Off with YOU!" The transmission ended with that. The Loki rolled his eyes.

_Clink._

The body which he possessed 's instincts seemed to pick up the small, gentle noise- and his head turning sharply towards it. Something had fallen from its angular position against a control panel- probably slipped due to the movement in the core. The Loki rose a brow. Just a blaster.

Then he looked closer and frowned a little. Pondering, he activated a robotic claw-arm to reach over and plucked it up from the smooth platform ground, bringing it over for him to get a better look.

"Hmm." The weapon Nevo had used. He couldn't help but chuckle. It was still amusing even if it had happened around two months ago, but then again, Tharpods where ridiculously hilarious creatures. They panicked at the drop of a hat...

He let the gun drop to the ground, useless and forgotten as he turned back to his work.

...

_Two Months Ago:_

_"Nevo, Are you sure these planet fragments are that indestructible?"_

_"The material is unlike anything I've seen- and If they survived a Class Three Planet Smasher, I don't know what will destroy them!"_

_The husky, aged voice broke the rhythm of the beeps and humming that rumbled from the machines around the two blue figures in the core. The smooth metal surface gleamed in the light; cool and pristine._

_Above the figures the many rocks hovered above; broken fragments clutched in the arms of Ephemeris' Core. Within the sturdy stone gleamed a dull, menacing shade of indigo._

_Nevo Binklemeyer fiddled absently with his beard, staring up at them with uncertainty. It had been many months since this vessel had been returned and mobilized though only a small portion of the giant creatures imprisoned within had been returned. After all, a hundred years of collecting..._

_He shuddered. He did not want to think of those years._

_"Fascinating." Frumpus's cheer-invoking voice commented from beside him- then his cohort shrugged, "In a rather unsettling way. Though, Nevo...are you sure we should destroy them?"_

_Nevo cocked a brow. He'd forgotten how Frumpus could be- he recalled some days in their youth when his friend had wanted to take home a flesh eating reptile because he thought it was cute. Though this wasn't some common predator, these where..._

_"They are very dangerous, Frumpus- the longer they stay here the bigger chance one of them has of escaping-"_

_Suddenly the echoing whispers; blurred in the atmosphere above, sounded around. Nevo and Frumpus couldn't help but cringe just a little. Nevo adjusted his collar and cleared his throat._

_"There has to be a way of stopping them..."_

_"But, wouldn't that be...murder?" Frumpus asked quietly, looking very doubtful. Nevo felt so as well. These where intelligent creatures- albeit brutish, evil ones, right down to their core. But now that their leader was gone, what threat did they pose, really...?_

_But what could they do? Let them run free, possessing creatures and stealing their lives so that they may live? They couldn't be trusted..._

_Nevo rubbed his temples. "This is a rather complicated matter, Frumpus, you're right."_

_"Surely they can't all be like...him?" The other mused, though again he didn't look sure. Nevo could only sigh, tiredly. Then he had an idea._

_"Perhaps we could consult the Polaris Defense Force- see what they think in the matter. After all, we're only scientists...I, more of a technician than anything." Nevo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Its is not our place to decide the fate of a species, surely..."_

_"Right you are."_

_They heard the charge and blast too late, and it exploded between them just after they leaned back. Nevo found himself colliding with the metal below with a wavering yelp, Frumpus rolling away with a gasp of surprise._

_Ignoring the burning in his arm, Nevo forced himself onto his elbows and looked up- and his blood ran cold. Standing a little away from them, right by the control panel, was Mr Dinkles- Frumpus's little pet whom he'd raised since infancy, really. Only he knew it wasn't him. Anyone with a brain could detect the deep, smooth voice didn't belong to a small creature._

_The Loki gave a smirk; bearing the cat-like creature's sharp teeth in a very unnerving way. "You two won't need to worry about dealing with our kind." His smile faded instantly and he aimed his blaster again, just as Nevo and Frumpus had stood and began towards him._

_"Bold now, are we?" He sneered, pressing a button on the controls. Suddenly the vessel they stood in jerked, the engine starting. Nevo's chest tightened in panic. If he started up the system, he could get back into control- how foolish had they been!_

_"But how!?" Frumpus said, with slight disgust in his voice as he tried to balance himself, the Loki unfazed by the trembling of Ephemeris, "We saw you fade away...!"_

_The creature gave a dry, humorless laugh. "Oh, don't worry your detached mind with that. I have better things to do than deal with you two." He turned and leaped up onto the controls higher above- and Nevo inhaled sharply when he saw what he was about to do._

_"He's going to release the minion bots!" Why hadn't they just scrapped them? Oh yes, Frumpus had been intent on reprogramming them for better use._

_The vessel gave another jolt and Nevo was knocked off of his feet. Frumpus fell back and slid a little towards the edge of the core's platform- then he stopped something. A colourful yet otherwise plain-looking blaster._

_"Hurrah!"_

_He grabbed it, and readied it for a throw. "Nevo, catch!" His friend turned just in time and aimed the blaster at the Loki- Surely a stun wouldn't harm Dinkles..._

_"What are you-" The Loki had just turned- and was hit by a green flash. He gritted his teeth and jerked a bit, but held onto a lever on the higher controls. It hadn't-_

_Suddenly the green plasma that had hit the Loki bounced off of him again, and landed somewhere over the platform. Nevo and Frumpus had no time to try and stop the Loki again, and the minions shot into view._

_"Quick, to the hover-ramp!" Frumpus yelped, running back to the same contraption they'd used in the fight against the foul creature before._

_They practically threw themselves onto it as the minions collided into the side, and the Loki's chuckled followed them as it crashed into the wall, scraping along it. Nevo grabbed the controls and steered it away, ducking the blaster shots of the minions. "Good form, Nevo-wha!" Frumpus slipped off his feet as Nevo turned suddenly , heading out of the core._

_As they sped out of the Loki's view, the machines and arms and other contraptions of Ephemeris began starting up around them. Nevo silently cursed himself as they fled. They should have kept an eye on Dinkles..._

_Little did they know, that the little green plasma blast that had hit the Loki had pattered onto the ramp with them, and as Frumpus lay on his stomach on the floor of said ramp, a familiar little creature appeared in front of his face._

_"Meow?"_

_"...Dinkles...?"_

_Nevo's head jerked around and he spotted the little creature- it was indeed Mr Dinkles, peering at Frumpus curiously, the faintest of smiles on his face. But how..._

_Then it hit him._

_That wasn't a blaster Frumpus had passed him. It had been a replicating gun...which Frumpus had seemed to realize as well. Perhaps...the deal Dinkles had somehow been pushed into the replica? It may be possible, two consciousnesses in a body and one has been thrown out- but how...?_

_He chuckled sheepishly._

_"Well, at least something went right, hmm?" Nevo couldn't smile back. Frumpus rubbed the little creature's head in relief. Dinkles tilted his head at them, mewing softly. Then, as they sped away, he looked over his shoulder, back the way they came._

_His eyes, clear and empty-looking, continued to stare. Then his ears dropped, almost...thoughtfully._

_"...Mew..."_

...

"How could this _happen?"_

"I do not know, Ratchet."

Ratchet hadn't known what to think that fist time; when the hideous bug had stormed down from the ship and confronted them, declaring the hero the last of his species. He hadn't paid too much attention at first; he'd panned it off as 'villain' talk, mocking and degrading and so on.

But then he'd noticed how fixated the cragmite had been on the hatred of his race in particular- and then he found out all of them where gone. Because of him.

He'd never felt such anger before. There'd been a weight that had come to his chest- his father, he died by that creature's hands- and it only lightened a little when he watched him spiral into the depths of the black hole.

It had been the darkest satisfaction Ratchet had dared not admit to anyone.

And now he was back.

He'd hoped to put it all behind him; the lombaxes where avenged, nothing could be done to undo the past. He'd told Alister Azimuth, which seemed so long ago now, that they weren't in any danger.

Well. He was wrong, wasn't he?

Ratchet sat in the dark, tipped ship still; on a broken block of metal that had fallen from the wall. Al had assured them aid was on the way; and that as they spoke Sasha was rounded up forces to fend off Nefarious's goons. He wasn't reassured though.

Tachyon was back in Polaris, and Tawlyn, Cronk and Zephyr probably wouldn't even know what hit them. He had to get back. Quickly.

"Ratchet...Ratchet!" He blinked, and suddenly realized he'd been clenched his fists so hard that his fingers dug into his skin. He looked up at Clank, whose robotic optics looked at him in worry. "Are you alright?"

Ratchet gave the best smile he could muster in the situation. "I'm good, Pal." he sighed. Clank lowered his head, then looked back at him with a determined air.

"This does not change anything, Ratchet." Clank said sincerely, "This time we will make sure that Tachyon is punished for what he has done."

Ratchet looked at his hands again. Clank was right- he couldn't be sitting around sulking. He had work to do. The lombax stood up and stretched his arms, picking up his wrench and blaster again. He smiled a little at his friend. "Thanks, Clank"

"Get a room, will you."

The two heroes looked up in alarm o find a holo-screen had appeared; projected by a tiny bot hovering above their reach. Ratchet scowled at the familiar face of Nefarious. The last person he wanted to see right now...

"I didn't think I'd have to watch a total _sap-show_ when I came to gloat."

"Whadda ya want, Nefarious?"

Ratchet hid a grin as the robot scowled, obviously not appreciated the bored tone he'd used. "Oh, nothing much, just to watch you two get tossed around like broken gears in a grandfather clock."

As if on cue (and Ratchet wouldn't put it past the robot to have planned said cue) the ship jerked again, rumbling under them. Clank leaped up and seized the back of Ratchet's harness just as the two slipped. The lombax gritted his teeth and slammed his wrench into a crack in the 'wall' they now stood upon. The ship tipped, and the ground slipped with it. The duo found themselves dangling high in the air again. Ratchet grunted; keeping his concentration on his hold on the wrench.

"C-Clank, find a way outa here!"

"_Mwhaahaha_! Look at you! Dangling like fish from hooks_! oh, this is too easy!"_

Clank activated his helicopter gadget and leap from Ratchet's back. The lombax looked around the dim lit chamber. With this light his hoverboots would be useless; he'd probably crash into the wall. It wasn't something he wanted an enemy to see.

Well, might as well keep the delusional scientist busy...

"You didn't think we'd recognize those bots, Nefarious?" Ratchet called out, adjusting his weight slowly on the wrench- darn it, his arms where beginning to hurt, "They belonged to Ephemeris, didn't they?"

The note in Nefarious's voice changed to a decidedly darker one, "Oh, you think you're so clever, don't ya, furball?"

Ratchet smirked cockily to himself, "What, you run out of your own ideas and material so ya went and stole it from the guy you defeated? C'mon!"

"HA! And here I thought you'd gained another IQ point...!" The robot went on snidely, "For your information I've gained a little 'help' from others who've grown tired of you and your _hero _work."

Ratchet's eyes widened. He _had_ to be joking. Surely Nefarious wouldn't be idiotic enough to...team up with Tachyon? It made sense- the timing of the attacks, the resources- but the robots that had attacked the Phoenix weren't Tachyon's, he was sure of it...

What had they been called? Those things Croid spoke of- parasites, from Planet Toranux. Ratchet racked his brains and scolded himself mentally. He should have given this more thought...

_Can you believe that INSANE paradoxologist described us as 'protomorphic?' HA! The Loki are the most advanced race in the Universe!_

"The Loki?"

Ratchet twisted his neck around to look at the holo-screen, "You've teamed up with the guy that tried to kill us- you?! Are you NUTS?"

For a moment the lombax could have sworn he'd seen embarrassment- or at least something like it on the robot's features- you know, despite the fact he was a robot. It flashed there for a moment; mixing in with his fury. Ratchet wondered if he was as furious with the situation as he was...

"None of your business, Squishie. I don't care WHAT I have to do to get rid of you!" Ratchet cocked a brow.

"Really?"

Nefarious's scowl deepened and he did the most logical thing. He Ended the transmission in a huff, and the same second the ship gave another jolt. Ratchet yelped as the omniwrench detached from the metal and he began spiraling down-

-Then something caught him by the harness, keeping him afloat. He looked up and grinned sheepishly at Clank. He'd almost thought he'd be flattened a few meters down.

"Hey, pal."

Clank gave a short chuckle and directed them left, towards a doorway- that in its tipped state looked like mailbox to Ratchet- and they hovered through. Ratchet dropped onto the 'ground' that had been a wall this morning, the metal trembling.

He gritted his teeth. Nefarious was trying to get rid of them, sure, but why take this long? Usually he started actually blowing up thing-

_BOOM._

The whole vessel didn't just top this time; it reeled back through space and the lombax and his robot friend where flattened against the wall. Ratchet coughed loudly as his chest seared with pain, and the ship tilted again, throwing them back against another wall.

Ratchet let out a shaky breath and dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. Clank hurried beside him, "Ratchet, we must get out of here!"

"Yeah, I gotcha- on no." The lombax slapped a hand against his face. How could they have been so stupid?!

"We forgot about Qwark!"

_Beep Beep!_

"Yo like, dudes!"

The two stared with their mouths slowly agape. Below them, through a slightly cracked window, was a ship- not too big but not too small. And they could see a familiar green man with a rectangular face and surfer accent.

"Skidd?"

"Yo! We came ta-ow!" He was shoved aside by a metal hand of a large robotic woman. Clank and Ratchet where slightly alarmed, perhaps even a little afraid.

"Helga?"

"Get your breathing ap-er-a-tus on you weaklinks!" The robotic fitness trainer snapped, "Ve've not got time to chat!"

Ratchet quickly reached into his pack and pulled on said mask- and a moment later the ship below slammed a robotic arm through the glass and plucked him from it. The burst brought by this sent them spiraling away, and with Clank clinging to his back Ratchet was pulled into the back of the ship. The airlock door closed shut after a second and they lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"Whoa..."

"That was surprising." Clank remarked calmly, turning to look at him, "How do you suppose they got through the attack?"

Ratchet had honestly no idea. He hadn't seen Skidd in ages- hadn't he gone into singing or something? Though he was kind of sure Helga made him come along apart from anything else. And Helga, well-

"Hi there, Cadets!"

Qwark peered down at them from above, large white grin in place. Relief came to Ratchet, though part of him was still annoyed by the large green man. "Qwark, you're okay!"

"Yup." Qwark flexed his arms, "Nefarious still can't take me down!"

"Zat's not vhat you said when we found you!" Helga called from the front room of the ship. Ratchet suppressed a grin, as Qwark's demeanor loosened. It seemed the fitness trainer was the only one able to chip at Qwark's ego- how else would she coerce him into getting into shape?

"Ratchet!"

A hologram burst from the ship's controls in the front room as the three joined Helga and Skiid, and Talwyn stood in a fuzzy blue transmission in front of them. Ratchet breathed out a little.

"Hey, Tal. You doing okay?"

Her expression fell a little though she remained stern, "Not too good. We don't really know how, but the cities closest to the Pirate Sector have been taken. It looks like Tachyon is trying to re-capture Polaris, but are forces are folding his back for the time being. The cragmites still left of Reepor have joined him again with the drophids, and without Slag the resources of the space pirates have been mostly seized as well."

"Great." Ratchet's shoulders had slumped a little, "What's the good news?"

Talwyn bit her lip, "Weeell...there's not what we could call good news. But we did find something out. Tachyon is looking for something- and it isn't the Dimensionator."

"Looking for something?" Clank repeated, "Could it possible aid him in his conquering of Polaris?"

"He seems to think so," Talwyn said, her brow creasing- Ratchet could see she didn't really know how to answer, "But my father's colleagues told me their Asteroid Archaeologist Base had been raided by the drophids."

Ratchet rose a brow. Archaeologists? "Wait, so what kind of thing is it?" Maybe that would narrow the down the search a little bit...

Talwyn shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "We don't know yet- Cronk and Zephyr have gone to Brigos Minor to talk to the Head Archaeologist in person-maybe bringing back evidence and shed some light on the whole mess."

"Great." At least they had a plan in the making, but- what could he and Clank do? They couldn't leave Solana to fend for itself, but if Polaris fell to Tachyon any more he felt it would be too late. Talwyn saw his expression and sussed it out.

She gave a reassuring smile, "We'll hold up until Nefarious is dealt with- but try and be quick about it."

Ratchet and Clank both smiled, and Clank tilted his head. "I am sure we have had a lot of practice bringing Nefarious to justice. We will make haste."

"Alright you guys, good luck!" Talwyn's image faded away with a buzz. Helga had been watching with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed, as Skidd slid close to Ratchet and gave him a budge with his elbow.

"Hot girlfriend ya got there, dude."

Ratchet shoved him away with a growl.

* * *

_Whoo. Please __review :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Huh, another quick update. I hope you guys are enjoying this, the dialog sure is fun to work with. I hope you don't mind the oc's, there's more coming up.. But I'll keep an equal focus on the canon characters because I love them :D Toodles._

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 3

**_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."_**

**_-Edmund Burke_**

Hell Hath No Fury like an Emperor Scorned.

The City was shaking. The citizens ran through the streets, colliding against each other, tripping, falling, being hit by the falling bombs and blasts from above. The shrieks rang in a chorus with the blasts, each tremor sending the panicked voices wavering like a hit gong.

Above the city, looming ships watched over the chaos in silent glee, more waves of attacks lowering down again and again. In the largest ship, the highest and dark, dull red, an anticlimactically small figure sat atop his giant walking throne, watching through the glass of the cockpit window.

He watched the chaos with an unnerving intensity, then, after a moment or so, his form shook a little with a low, inward chuckle.

Oh, it was very satisfying in his opinion- watching the attacks and the conquering himself. Just _seeing _those who had laughed at his memory after their 'freedom' had been delivered brought delight. He tapped his fingers together absently, a calm yet smug smile on his face.

It had taken a while to get back onto his feet, he would admit- but he was patient when he could be. He'd always had a back-up plan or two, especially knowing that there was at least one lombax still left in the universe...

"Sir!" The voice of the drophid commander broke through the silence of the red-tinted cockpit, and he raised his head a little, "Half of the city has fallen under our control. We have citizens surrendering."

"Splendid." He crooned, suppressing a laugh, "Allow them to live. But make sure they know who is in power now."

"Yes sir! Oh, and there's a transmission from the ah, Toranux creature. He doesn't seem very happy about calling, though."

"Indeed." Tachyon rubbed his forehead in annoyance. If any creature could spoil the fun, it was that one. He honestly wondered how he'd been able to get the 'spirit' to work with him; the robot was slightly easier.

One word about eliminating the lombax and his friends and he was in. But the Loki...well he didn't like being in his presence more than he had to. He, if that's what he could be called, made sure that every word that he directed at the cragmite was an insult. Not that he couldn't handle it, it was just far too annoying after a while.

But he needed the creature more than the robot scientist, and the more infuriating part about it was that he'd made it clear he would stop aiding them whenever he wanted.

The aforementioned Loki's voice rang out of a nearby transmission device. The three of them had the same dislike of talking face-to face in person to each other. It made things a little less snappy and more business-like. "My, My...it seems your stirring up quite a riot."

"This is no riot, parasite." Tachyon replied slowly, "This is a take-over. Kindly get your phrases right."

"Mmm. I'll keep that in mind." The Loki didn't sound impressed- though then again, the man was never impressed by anything other than himself. "If you're done observing fleeing citizens, you'll want to know that the good Doctor has apparently completed his mission on keeping the lombax occupied for now."

"Let me guess, he didn't manage to kill him." Tachyon remarked. He could hear the Loki's grin as he spoke.

"I'm quite sure that is the case. Though I doubt he'll be rushing to the rescue anytime soon." Tachyon's eyes narrowed.

"We will see. Since the two off us seem to be doing such a mediocre job in your opinion, what exactly have you been able to achieve?" He'd have enough of the parasite's continuous superiority complex. Just what did he own, Hm? A few planet fragments and a slightly intelligent mind.

"Apart from finding out that two warbots acquainted with Apogee have gone to the Asteroid Base full of those rock examiners. Seems they've caught onto our plan- some of it anyway."

Tachyon snarled and made a mental note to send a few ships out to intercept them. "They are no real problem. I was referring to what we were looking for."

"Temper, temper..." The Loki drawled, "As a matter of fact I have. Though I'll have to explain if full detail later." The frustrated Emperor growled in response.

"Ta-ta..." The mocking parting phrase was followed by the buzz of the transmitter, signalling the Loki had hung up. The cragmite grumbled to himself.

Patient as he could be, things going a little faster was always welcome. He sat up and adjusted his helmet. First things first, he had to get rid of those warbots. And perhaps bring the archaeologists from their base to discover whether they really had no clue about what he was looking for.

A faint smirk appeared on his face. That, at least, would be entertaining.

...

"Move your arm!"

"It's on my side of the ship!"

"Dagnabit, their ain't no sides to a ship that isn't completely symmetrical!"

"Why did we take it, then?"

Cronk groaned and flopped down in his seat, the metal giving a creak of protest. Zephyr shook his head, folding his arms with a miffed air as his question had been left unanswered. "Dang it, what're we doing here anyway?"

"Senile as usual!" Cronk barked back in annoyance, gesturing to the windscreen in front of them, "We're going ta see those archaeologists to find out more about what the cragmite wants!"

"Oh yeah..." Zephyr rubbed his 'chin' thoughtfully, "We'd you say they hung out again?"

"Ah some idle asteroid around Breegus Minor." Cronk replied indifferently, waving a hand. They'd set out what seems like ages ago, and he'd been stuck with his partner ever since. It was odd sometimes, not having the rookie or Miss Talwyn end their arguments. Those little tykes grew on you...

"Oh, lookie here!" Zephyr exclaimed, jabbing the glass of the radar, "There it is!"

"Finally!" Cronk sat up, ready to punch in some controls to contract the base. It was actually built into a very large asteroid; almost like a space shuttle with fossils growing over it, or a shelled creature. Bright green-blue lights lit up the dented looking metal; rectangular and circular shapes making up its building.

The taller robot had just been filling in the commands when something stuck their ship at the back. They jerked forward, jolting in their seats. "Whoa!"

"Wha-?"

They turned to look behind them through the back window- and spotted a familiar looking group of ships that had Tachyon written all over them.

Well. His symbol anyway.

Close enough to it.

"Well darnit, he's onto us!" Cronk dragged the thrusters lever back then turned it down, bursting them away to give them some desperately needing time. Zephyr tilted his head, looking at the base in the rocks. "The asteroid base is our only chance- we can't take on all of 'um!"

"Heck we can!"

"Oh, you fool-"

BAM.

"Point taken." Cronk fired some homing missiles back as Cronk activated the shields to maximum power, then set the boosters to go. "Ya think they'll see us in time?"

"Ho-ho, no!" Cronk said, turning the ship violently to avoid the laser shots the group of ships behind them where firing, sending his friend spinning in his seat, "They would never notice the blasting and the bombing that's basically in their front yard!"

"Don't you start on me-"

Cronk ignored him and slammed his foot down on the accelerator gear, shooting them forward towards the base. Their ship was taking damage; these shields couldn't put up all this fire. They'd taken a small vessel in hopes they'd not be noticed- but Phooey, they had been.

They sped towards the base, and Cronk held tight to the steering gear, "C'mon, we gotta make it!"

"Look!" Zephyr pointed to the base- a large air-lock door had opened as they came closer, and if they had hearts they would have leaped. "They know we're here!"

"Alright, hang onto your head, Zeph!"

"Oh, okaaaaay!"

They shot forward again, exhausting the engines, and shot through the opening doors into the station. They slid shut behind them with the speed of laser as the cragmite's minion's ships skidded to a halt outside, still firing against the surprisingly sturdy base walls.

The robots' ship cluttered across a circular landing doc, and came to a halt just beside the wall. They sat frozen, then slumped in their seats. Zephyr laughed a little.

"Hoo, we made it..." Suddenly a hammering at the door of their damaged ship caught their attention. They slid off their seats and went towards it, and Zephyr pressed the opening button quickly.

A plump man stood in front of them; perhaps an inch or so taller than Zephyr. A brown-red beard and mustache to match; similarly coloured spots adorning his wrinkled head. His round eyes looked mismatched; one covered by a monocle-like device.

Partially metallic uniform, looking fit for travelling like their old friend Max's, looked dusted and frayed. He more a helmet that kept his fuzzy hair squashed over his head like a bush, and he looked almost mazakian, only perhaps more pink-purple with three fingers.

He stepped back, looking out of breath. "We'd hoped you'd come, though we're sorry for the circumstances. We haven't been able to leave since Tachyon's warships surrounded us."

"That darn cragmite, for shame!" Cronk cursed Zephyr held a hand out in a more friendly way.

"I'm Zephyr, he's Cronk, we're from the Defense Force to find out...stuff." The chubby man nodded quickly.

"Well, I suppose I could show you where they looked, but I'm afraid we won't be able to tell you what they were after..." The aging man turned and began hastily leading them away from the landing dock.

The main part of the was wide and dome-like, circular and filled with bridges and platforms overlooking deep chasm-like areas; floating pieces of the floor moving around like makeshift stairs. Cronk scratched his metallic head.

"What was your name again?"

"Oh, I never said." He laughed a little, sheepishly, "I'm Marlo Slai, head Archaeologist."

"And the man who dares keep secrets from me."

The three whipped around. In the center of the glove-like chamber, where a large screen surrounded by controls panels lay, two figures dressed similarly to Marlo drew back in horror when an image appeared upon the computer.

A orange-haired, thin creature that looked to be the same creature as Marlo, wearing bulging goggles that could tip his skinny frame almost fainted.

Tachyon leaned forward in his throne, gripping the joysticks in front of him with fury as he learned down at them. Marlo raised a hand to his mouth quietly, beady eyes blinking, as Cronk and Zephyr jumped forward. Their metal clinking filled the air.

"Alright Tachyon, whaddaya want?"

"Whatever it is, ya ain't getting it!"

"SILENCE, YOU INFERNAL TIN-OPENERS!"

"Hey!" Beside the skinny archaeologist, who looked even more faint, a grey, very plain robot stood. He had a rectangular face, a blue rectangle for an eye with a movie metal 'hat' that seemed to work as a pair of eyebrows.

His upper body was bulky, one arm longer than the other, legs long and skinny. He pointed up at Tachyon in a husky voice, "Don't diss the metal, you, you-"

"I said quiet, or I will blow your base to smithereens!" The cragmite looked beyond furious, and the two warbots almost chuckled at the fury from such a small creature. It never got old.

Satisfied by the silence, Tachyon's face molded back into a smug smile and he leaned back. "Well, seeing as your base is surrounded completely now, you have no choice but to surrender." His eye narrowed on the warbots, "Maybe you will be given a better chance at living if you turn those two over..."

"Eer, nooo." The skinny guy by the controls said sheepishly, "We believe that would be ah...ah..." Those yellow eyes where slits of rage bearing down on him. He gave a squeak and hit behind his robot colleague, who shook his metal head.

Marlo stepped forward, speaking calmly yet again seeming flustered and out of breath, "We- we told your soldiers that we had nothing, and they turned the base upside down looking for it. I assure you, nothing of the sort came into our-"

"Do not insult me." Tachyon spat from the screen, scowling as he curled his fingers together, a little more calm, "I know you know something, and I will find out soon enough."

"Ha!" Cronk barked, "In your dreams!"

Tachyon glared at them murderously, then a faint smirk came to his lips. "Oh, and the Polaris 'Defense Force' indeed!" He let out an ugly, shrieking laugh that made the group cringe a little, "Oh, you ran in here like frightening mice!"

He chuckled in delight at Cronk's growl, and the taller warbot stepped forward looking ready to destroy. "Alright, you-you-"

"Do not try to insult me!" Tachyon retorted, "I will make sure those you are 'protecting' will suffer if you do..." Cronk snarled and lowered his fists. Tachyon smirked at the move.

"What is he lookin' for, anyhow...?" Zephyr mumbled to Marlo quietly, hoping to have a little more to go on. Marlo was about to answer when Tachyon spoke again.

"You have an hour to decide. Either you obey, or you shall all die. Horrible, fiery deaths." The screen went black and the archaeologists breathed out. Cronk shook his head.

"Like we haven't heard THAT one before..."

Marlo turned to face them, looking unsettled. "I am sorry you had to get caught up in this..." Zephyr looked incredulous.

"What's he so dead set on getting, anyhow?" He asked, "He ain't lookin' for the dimensionator...?"

Marlo looked grave, shaking his head. "I'm afraid it's something a little more...vague. And in my opinion, best left alone."

The two robots, their interest peaked, leaned forward. "What?"

Marlo bit his lip, then murmured, "The Lifeforce."

...

Ratchet landed on the street of Metropolis with a thud, Clank on his back, the ship door sliding shut behind them. Helga called to them from inside.

"Ze president girl vill contact you during the mission. Take down zose veak robots! Zey are annoying ze city!"

And she sped off through the air with little else. Ratchet peered after her then shrugged. Now ammo and weapons had been given to him before their landing.

He turned and looked across the city. The streets where riddled with Nefarious's minions, and they were eyeing him threateningly now. It wouldn't take too long to bring them down, but there was so many...

"C'mon, Clank, let's get to it. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can find out what Tachyon is up to."

Clank chuckled on his back, "It would be amusing if Nefarious heard that. Us disregarding his work like this would be...infuriating for him."

Ratchet gave a little grin, the best he could do in these circumstances. "Yeah." And he darted forward, swinging his omniwrench and hitting two minions. He moved down the street at a slow pace, gradually taking out the villain's helpers. He could see some of the Loki's here as well.

He let out a breath, gritting his teeth. Only a small way and already he was tired. There was twice as much minions as the last time Nefarious had attacked a city...

"Ratchet!"

"Hey, Sasha, how ya been?" Ratchet ducked a flaming bomb and hit another minion with a larger blaster, then reached into his pocket to get Mr Zirkon. He need help, though he didn't always want to use this guy's talents...

"Sorry I didn't contact your earlier Ratchet." Sasha's professional voice replied as he continued through the city, "I just received word that Nefarious is sending in another wave."

"Oh, that's good." Ratchet said, a little bit of his annoyance showing in his voice as he took down another minion with a blast to the middle, "Anything good happen?"

"I contacted the Polaris Defense Force. Your friends Cronk and Zephyr made it to the Asteroid Base they were sent to."

"Cronk and Zeph?" They where there alone? Something in the lombax's chest tightened. Sensing his worry, Clank spoke up.

"We will aid them when we can, Ratchet. Are they save for now, Miss Sasha?" He spoke in his usual calm and level tone. The president responded in the same manner.

"Yes. But they've been surrounded by Tachyon's forces and they can't stay there forever. But there is something else..." Ratchet slid under a large robot and stuck at his legs, knocking him over before straightening up.

"Yeah?"

"The two warbots sent a message to the Polaris Defense Force." Sasha sounded curious, as she didn't understand much of this herself, "They mentioned Tachyon was looking for something called...the_ Lifeforce."_

There seemed to be a pause within the chaos of the attack; for a moment there was only the buzzing of the minion's dying circuits in the air; crackling like quiet lightning after the word was uttered. Ratchet blinked, shaking his head.

"The what?" The street was clear of any attackers now, so he had a moment to pause. A life-what?

"The Lifeforce." Sasha repeated seriously, "I have no idea what it is either, but they say it's some kind of...energy. And if a tyrant is after it, it must be dangerous."

Not 'a' thing. The thing. Ratchet didn't know what it was, but something about that way of addressing this 'energy' made it sound...important. Yet weird. Yeah, very weird.

"Energy? Like some kind of power source? Electricity?"

"I don't know, Ratchet." Sasha replied bluntly, and he could tell she was shaking her head where she was, "I asked Al to research on it. We'll see what he finds once we take care of Nefarious."

"Gotcha." At least when they took down Nefarious, one problem would be solved. But even now his mind was screaming at him to go back to Polaris. He didn't know what it was.

Why was Nefarious attacking anyway? Just revenge? He wouldn't put it past the robot, but it something didn't feel right. Then his eyes widened a little.

"...Sasha, we have to go." The President did a double take.

"What?"

"Don't ya see?" Ratchet was almost shaking with apprehension, and anger. "Nefarious is keeping Me and Clank busy while Polaris is going down- that's their target!"

"That may be true, but you can't just leave." Ratchet felt a stab of guilt. Here he was, talking about running back to his birth Galaxy when he had only began settled back here in Solana. His old friends had been overjoyed to see him after being gone so long...

"Alright. We'll take down Nefarious as quick as possible." Ratchet gripped his omniwrench tight in his hand. "I'm...sorry I was gone, Sasha."

Sasha was quiet. Then she replied a little softly. "I know, Ratchet."

The lombax sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Some time for a heartfelt apology, huh?"

Clank giggled on his back. "Indeed. Though we must find Nefarious before anything else is done." Ratchet reloaded his blaster and set off again, quickly. He'd get to the Defense Center and see how they were doing. Maybe they'd be able to locate Nefarious.

...

Tachyon sat back in his throne, drumming his fingers together almost rhythmically, staring darkly at the wall as he waited. Three planets re-taken, furthest away from their precious Capital and beacon of hope. They had fallen without much resistance, though the delight brought by it had worn off. He growled to himself.

The screen nearby showed the Asteroid Base; the infernal thing proved more resilient than he'd previously thought. Yet why would they hide if they did not know anything?

He'd found the old documents about the Lifeforce from Fastoon and other places. They had been stashed away underground and had been taken by those little pests that scavenged around the vacant city. It had been intercepted by the drophids just before his Empire...fell.

He clenched his fists. That was _not _the right word. It was merely a setback, nothing more. But the documents had mentioned archaeology in Breegus Minor, and the base nearby had to have something to do with it.

And he _would_ find out.

He chuckled darkly to himself. Imagine. Power beyond reckoning, and these meager archaeologists thought it fit to hide it away like the cowards they were. If the notes and legends buried in different cultures where to be believed- and he had researched them scrap by little scrap- this would surely win him his victory.

This time, the lombax would die.

...

Ratchet sprinted up the sloping road, the zooming, panicked vehicles whipping away overhead. People had already deserting these streets and strangely enough, the minions as well.

As they came to the circular platform between the streets outside the Planetary Defense Center, Ratchet skidded to a halt, staring upwards. His jaw dropped a little and Clank peered over his shoulder in alarm.

Dangling from one of the windows above my various tangled wires was Qwark, upside down and swinging back and forth. He made a great show of yelling his head off.

"Qwark-QWARK!" Ratchet called, "Down here!"

Qwark spotted them and his beady eyed widened, "Look out, cadets! I won't be able to heroically safe you in my current position-"

"BWAHAHAHAH-_HA!_"

Ratchet groaned. Cue the dramatically cliché villain entrance...

Nefarious slid down from above into their view, many minions surrounding the circular platform. Qwark gulped loudly and Ratchet readied his omniwrench. When the robot finally finished his cackle, he leered down at them with narrowed red eyes.

"Sooo, here we are like old times..." Ratchet snarled a little and raised his weapon up an inch.

"Enough talk, Nefarious, we want this over quickly. We haven't got time to be messing around with you!"

Nefarious's eyes literally sparked with fury. "How DARE you imply that I am and inferior villain, you wretched, _stinking soft-skinned squi-"_

_"Oh Lance, If only Your Kung Fu curse could be lifted from your heart-"_

In that moment, Ratchet, Clank, Qwark and yes, Nefarious's minions, stared quietly at the frozen robot hovering in the air. Qwark, dangling from the building and closest to him, did the most stupid thing possible. They could have carted him off to jail right there, but out of habit Qwark reached out and slapping him.

"-ISHIE SCUM!" Nefarious reeled forward, pointing a rigid finger down at the lombax.

"ANAHILATE THEM!"

* * *

Well, here's chapter three. Slowly updates will become the norm as I am tired and have things coming up. But stay tuned :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally managed to get this one done. I didn't know what to do with it at one point, lol. Then I got a better idea and finished it off ^^ Hope things begin to pick up after this one. Hope you like it :) And I once again warn you, there are oc's in this. A few, but the canon characters are still very important so don't worry :)_

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 4

**_"An alliance with a powerful person is never safe."_**

**_-_****_Phaedrus_**

The Gang's All Here

_It knew it had been found._

_The aura moved gently like a soft breeze, moving and shifting within the atmosphere. It had lay dormant for a long time, it hadn't been spoken of out loud for years. And now, somewhere far, something called out for it to return._

_But it could not leave. It could only be found itself._

_..._

"You didn't find anything?"

"Nope, not here, not Polaris, not Bogon, nowhere! No databases state anything about any 'Lifeforce'! not specifically, anyway, and then again most are searches responding to the separate keywords 'Life' and 'force' and-"

"Okay! Alright, Al, I understand. Well, that gets us nowhere..."

Sasha stood in the technician room of the Planetary Defense Center, a hand on her hip, tail swinging absently. She looked calm; but a small twitch in her ears now and again said otherwise. She wasn't too worried...just concerned. Nefarious had never had this much resources before.

And to make matters worse, they kept running into dead ends about what the so called 'group' of villains wanted. Sasha's eyes narrowed. She hadn't seen the two others, but they sounded as bad as Nefarious, maybe worse.

Some kind of demon that wrecked a planet and its species and almost tore the galaxy to shreds, and a tyrant that, according to Ratchet, had murdered his parents, took over Polaris and drove the lombaxes out.

The first time she'd heard that news had been a month or so after Ratchet had disappeared along with Clank. He didn't go into details, as he'd obviously not wanted to talk about it. Maybe he hadn't known how long it would take to find Clank- they'd heard less and less of their lombax friend for the next two years.

But now they had him back, and all heck had broken loose again. Sasha placed a hand to her forehead. Some things never go right.

"Miss President! MISS!" Al had jumped back in his seat and an alarm had sounded overhead. Sasha turned on her heel, brow furrowed, at the noise.

"What's happening?"

"Its Dr Nefarious!" Al spluttered, stumbling from his chair and onto his feet, "He's right outside with Qwark hostage- the security cameras are being-"

Sasha's head jerked towards said camera screens and saw them going out, one by one- shot by the minions. Before the last one was shot down, she caught sight of the scene: Ratchet and Clank facing off with the crazy robot.

It was a familiar sight...

"Get back up down there and make sure Nefarious can't get away!" Sasha said, a surge of determination going through her. This time they'd put that menace in jail for good!

"A-alright, I'll contact them..." Al said shakily, quickly darting back to the controls. Being given something to do seemed to make his nerves sturdier, but not by much.

...

Ratchet flipped through the air, firing blaster shots as he went almost middle at the minions. Above, Nefarious made a show out of laughing and throwing grenades at him whenever he got an opening; not really what he'd call a fight with the 'mastermind.'

But, it always helped to keep them talking. Ratchet gritted his teeth as he bashed another robot with his omniwrench, lodging it in its head. "So what did you have to stoop so low for? You guys gonna share the universe when you're done?"

"None of your business, fur ball!" Nefarious called back, throwing two bombs at him for good measure. Ratchet's eyes widened and he leaped back, losing his balance a little as they exploded in front of him. The sound rang in his ears, and he felt dizzy.

Darnit, danrit...!

He shook his head quickly to try and rid the gong-hit like feeling in his head, and swayed on his feet. He could vaguely hear Clank calling him, though his voice was foggy.

He was hit painfully in the stomach and went flying backwards; the hard ground whacking against his back and throwing the air out of his lungs. His hearings and sight was fuzzy; and his muscles seemed to have frozen.

Nefarious's cackle sounded somewhere in the din, and as he turned his head to look up he could see the minions, so many of them, closing in. He barred his teeth and tried to get his muscles to move.

Then, someone else flew past his vision. An armored figure in blue and grey, running out and hitting the first robot closest to him; taking its head and smashing it violently against his knee. He caught another by the neck and twisted it around, letting it fall then swinging it around and hitting it against two others. The fast, violent sight began to fade as Ratchet's consciousness failed him.

The last thing he saw was the armored, helmet-wearing figure standing over him, his fists the only weapons. And pair of triangular-like metal ears standing out from the helmet.

...

"Why would you take the time to go back and watch such things?"

"Oh, and you do not enjoy your victories?"

"I did when they are happening in the moment. I have no patience to go back and look upon them again; I have a good enough memory, thank you very much."

Tachyon glared sourly at the small yellow creature hovering on that machine of his nearby; leaning against the side and examining his claws as if they were more interesting than he was. He sneered a little.

They had regrouped once the Loki had finished what he was doing. The creature had not said much, preferring solitary and quiet rather than discussing his plans for the moment. It was almost surprising; Tachyon had heard this 'spirit' had a very large ego.

"Well. Be that as it may, I have not seen this particular event so..." He smirked in return to the curious brow the Loki raised. But then the other creature shrugged indifferently.

"Hm. Do as you wish. What exactly did the robotic buffoon say again?"

Tachyon frowned. "He told me that the lombax had suffered his first defeat during the first attack." Another smile slid onto his crooked face, "I would find that amusing to see indeed."

The Loki now rolled his eyes at the cragmite patronizingly. "Oh please, he's still not dead yet? Honestly." He looked at him with a faint patronizing look in his eyes. Tachyon gritted his teeth.

"Laugh as much as you desire, Parasite. I made it clear to the robot that the brat is mine to end as I wish." The Loki rose his brow again, scrutinizing him with what almost seemed like mild interest.

The minions- well, mostly the drophids found it very tense in the main battleship cockpit, with both of these very mismatched villains together. Considering their species' histories weren't exactly friendly, they viewed the small yet strangely unnerving animal standing on his hover-throne with distrust.

The Loki caught their gazes and flashed a decidedly creepy smirk their way. One of the fish men slid back down in their tank helmets with a frightened gurgle as Tachyon turned to the screen.

The Loki rose a brow. So this was the Solana Galaxy- or a small portion of a plant he could see, and it didn't look in very good shape at all. He allowed a small, sneer-like grin upon seeing his own minions helping in the chaos. Really, any victory Nefarious had, he owed to him.

And, to his surprise that he'd never show, the lombax seemed to be under more pressure than he had when he saw him fighting. Surrounded by minions and explosions, that witty banter of his was gone. And about time, he thought snidely. He'd had enough of the boy's insolent comments.

Had Nefarious honestly taped this? Or ordered his minions to? He wasn't making his efforts to prove himself superior very subtle, was he...?

He hadn't been paying attention that much, so when Tachyon chuckled suddenly he was caught by surprise. The lombax had been hit by the blast of a bomb; throwing him backwards- The Loki cocked his head to the side. Had he actually won the fight...?

Wait.

Tachyon's eyes widened in gob-smacked astonishment as a figure sped into view, violently but effectively attacking the minions. His own eyes widened by an inch.

He was _tearing them apart_.

"What...Is this?" Tachyon spoke slowly, gripping he edges of his seat in fury, his whole form trembling like a volcano ready to erupt in a fiery flame, yet he remained silent as the video crackled and distorted. It eventually faded away. It seemed Nefarious had won the fight against the lombax and his tin can...but not the violent one in armour.

The Loki rose a brow at Tachyon. "So, it would seem this victory isn't much of a victory."

"Silence, you _parasite_." The cragmite spat, not even turning to look at him. The Loki's nose wrinkled slightly at the response but he said nothing for a moment.

Then his anger got the better of him. 'Partnership' or not, he'd had enough of this whelp's lip.

"Says the maggot who failed to exterminate the lombax on his own." The cragmite whipped around and snarled at him.

"Oh, and would you be here if you succeeded? Please share that knowledge, of Great Loki Master." He grinned disgustingly at that last part, and the Loki's scowl deepened.

"They had help when they battled me, including that oaf of a robot. You couldn't get rid of the lombax even when he was an infant. Do not start a battle over whose more incompetent, My patience with you has run thin as it is."

He turned the throne around, set to leave. His tone remained indifferent, "I'd love to stay and chat, dear Emperor, but I have business elsewhere." The creature smiled, "And don't worry, you will have what you want in due time. "

...

"... think he's coming out of it."

"Ratchet? Ratchet, can you hear me?"

The greyish world appeared in a blur; dim lights above, the metallic ceiling behind them. Ratchet moved his eyes, that felt heavy like weights, stinging a little. How could just make out two figures; one brown and one rather chubby.

"Al...Sasha...?" He blinked. His head ached like it had been shot; his whole body felt stiff. What the heck had been in that bomb...his ears where still rung a little-

"You may feel a little disorientated. The bomb had a scrambling effect on nearby senses." Al's informative voice told him as he screwed his eyes shut. Everything he heard seemed to make his headache worse.

"Give him a second, Al." Something cold and refreshing was placed against his forehead, and instantly Ratchet's muscles relaxed. He forced his eyes opened a second time, and a clearer vision of the two stood over him.

He was in the medical bay of the Center; light and clean, and with a pillow behind his head. Al's mismatched eyes looked down on him and he poked him in the ear.

"Don't worry, this'll wear off soon." The ice pack on the lombax's head slid off a little, and Sasha placed it back on his forehead with a sigh.

Ratchet pulled himself up into a sitting position, holding the cool pack to his head. "Thanks...what happened? Where's Clank?"

Sasha held up a hand, seeing the worry come into Ratchet's voice, "He's fine, Ratchet. He was just talking to the two warbots..."

Ratchet swung his feet sown from the medical bed and clumsily stood up. Probably not the best idea he thought to himself, as he early crashed into some equipment. "I-I gotta go see what's happening. I'll talk to you guys later!"

Sasha looked alarmed as he sped out the room, "You really should rest- ugh." He was already gone. Al sighed a little bit.

"We'd better go after him."

"Maybe that's what we should of done the first time." Sasha replied quietly.

Ratchet reached the Main Control Room and spotted Clank and Qwark standing by two familiar holograms. His head still hurting, he hurried forward. Clank spun around upon hearing his footsteps.

"Ratchet! Are you alright...?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Ratchet said quickly, "But what happened? Where's Nefarious?"

"He had retreated for now. The authorities are trying to track him down. But Ratchet, there is a graver matter." Clank's round eyes were narrowed sincerely as he turned to the holograms of Cronk and Zephyr.

"Hey rookie, where've ya been all this time?!" Cronk called in a louder voice than necessary. Ratchet smiled faintly.

"Er, setbacks, Cronk. Didja get to Breegus?"

Zephyr rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Uhh, yeah, but uh...things kinda got a bit..."

"Bad." Cronk finished bluntly, shoving his friend a little away so he could give the explanation, "Tachyon had the drop on us! We got in here, though, but the thing is-"

"We can't get out." Zephyr piped weakly, shrugging his shoulders, "The place is more surrounded than a piece of cheese in a mouse nest."

"Aw, man." Ratchet rubbed his forehead in frustration, then looked back at the two, "Did you find anything on what Tachyon was looking for?"

"Sure, but ya ain't gonna believe it!" Zephyr exclaimed, "Its-what the-"

Ratchet, Qwark and Clank gaped slightly as the holograms glitches, and noise began appearing in the background. The images of the two became shaky and Cronk turned back to them, yelling-

"Rookies, it looks like we got company! Tachyon-"

_Scrrrsshshs_

The hologram buzzed and faded away, leaving the three staring morbidly in silence at the spot it had been. Ratchet clenched his fists. "We have to get over there right away."

"Allow me to assist you!"

The two spun around- and behold, Al stood in all his nerd-ish pride, mechanical parts and suitcase and all. Ratchet rose a brow, "Uuhhh, Al...?"

"This time I'll accompany you to Polaris!" He said jubilantly, "It'll be fascinating, don't you think?"

"And full of death." Ratchet said, frowning, "Al, thanks for the support, but this is bigger than-"

"I helped you in Dreadzone didn't I? I can handle it!" It was obviously not too much bravery that made him retort so fearlessly, but the determination not to let Ratchet go alone. Sasha appeared behind him, arms folded.

"We don't want to lose you again like we did the first time you went to Polaris. Helga, Skidd and Al will go with you." Her voice was the one she used as President; commanding and authoritative. And it made Ratchet feel awful.

He knew he couldn't really make up for disappearing like that from Kerwan when Tachyon attacked, but maybe this would make up for it just a little. He sighed deeply, then glanced at Clank.

The robot tilted his head and smiled a little. Ratchet gave a faint smile.

"All right. Guess the gang's all going."

Qwark swung an arm around him and Clank, crushing them in its grip, "That's the spirit! The old Q-Force is back together at last!"

Ratchet made a sound like a strangled chicken, then the hulking green man dropped him and Clank on the floor, punping out his chest and sticking his chin in the air.

"Mark my words, we'll have Cronk and Zephyr safe and sound before you can say 'Monkeys!"

...

Ratchet and Clank shared a grimace as they where, at that moment, squashed between Qwark, Helga, Al and Skidd. The lombax gave a shaky laugh. "I think we'll need to take a bigger ship for all of us, Aphelion. Or, at least, get the guys to follow behind us."

"Affirmative, though I hope they can keep up." Qwark grinned suddenly.

"Hey, we can take my new ship!"

"Wait, since when did you have your own ship?" Ratchet asked incredulously. Scratch that, who gave him a licence? He wasn't exactly responsible enough, past events proved that one.

"Oh, Ratchet." Qwark said pityingly, "Every superhero needs their own classy ship!"

"Dude, sweet!" Skidd said, his face pressed up against the glass, his cheek smeared like dough, "Does it, ah, have more room?"

Qwark grinned, "Sure!"

...

Ratchet had to admit he was surprised- but maybe a little suspicious of how Qwark got this larger ship. Not too big, mostly made for hasty travel, it allowed walking space and enough eats for everyone- Including Qwark's monkey, who they found in the seat next to the driver's. As expected the outside was bright green with a not-so subtle 'Q' on the side, and Clank knew right away this could be a problem.

"We shall have to use a holo-guise." He said to Ratchet as they sat down, "We do not have time to get another coating done."

Al was grinning outside the ship, having not boarded yet. "Coming right up! Just a few tweaks to get it to fit...make it look as plain as a trash-can!"

Qwark looked slightly offended sitting in the driver's seat, "All my trashcans are super cool! None of them look 'plain' pal..."

Skidd peered through the window, "Far ooout, man. Cool ride. Can I drive sometime?"

"No." Helga snorted from the seat in front of him. That was the end of that.

With a small 'click' noise, Sasha appeared on the transmision screen at the front of the ship. "Are you guys all set?" She asked, peering around. The monkey gave a whooping shriek. She rose a brow a little, "Uh..."

"We'll be going in a moment. Sasha, are you sure this ship is safe?" Ratchet had to ask. The cazar looked slightly doubtful.

"Well, from what I've soon on the scan, everything's in order- though Qwark really isn't the best pilot choice. Especially if you're trying to get in undetected."

Everyone in the ship grinned thankfully except for the unfortunate captain. Ratchet game him a sorry but nevertheless happy grin. "Sorry Qwark, the President orders that someone else drives."

"Besides." Clank said, as usual thinking up a witty explanation, "We will need you to be available if we encounter any hero-assigned missions."

Ratchet couldn't help but think this remark would come back to kick them later, but it resulted in Qwark smiling widely, "Well why didn't ya SAY so...!"

...

"Get outa my way!"

The unfortunate drophids where toppled to either side as the fuming robot barged past, taking the two by surprise as he stormed to the main control room at the head of Tachyon's fleet. A day ago he'd been basking in victory, now he was marching towards what he believed was the source of the failure.

The doors slid open and the only reason they hadn't been slammed was because they here automatic, and even then the remote-control doors had slid open faster than usual, as if even they sensed the pure fury radiating off the skinny robot's form.

The Loki looked up as he stormed in and a faint smirk appear on his furred face. "Well, look who decided to arrive. Fruitful endeavors, Doctor?"

The voice was always a growl, like a predator that had already killed its prey. Many would be creeped out, but Nefarious was simply too angry. He seized the creature by the throat and dragged him off his throne, holding him right up to his face.

"You TWIT! Your minions FAILED the missions for me!"

The Loki snarled, "How DARE you? My resources are not the cause-" He clawed at the metal hand, "-Your incompetence is!"

Nefarious tightened his hold, "_Do not question me, PET!"_

"SILENCE YOU CONTEMPTIBLE MISCREANTS!"

At the sound of the ear-piercing, brain clawing voice, Nefarious dropped the Loki and turned to face Tachyon, who had marched in on his spider-like throne. The robot placed his hands on his hips as the cat-like creature whipped back onto his throne, rubbing his neck and sending the former a deadly glare.

The cragmite fumed with a cold rage, "I struck up this infernal partnership because I thought it was beneficial to my cause. Do not make me change my mind." Nefarious glowered at him.

"How much longer do I have to put up with this twit?!" He spat, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the Loki.

"As long as it takes. " Tachyon spat back. The robot let out a long, fierce growl and stormed back out the room. The Loki watched him go with disinterest.

"Like a child in a tantrum." He mused out loud, though then again, the cragmite wasn't much better. He glanced at the latter and tilted his head a little, quizzically.

"It seems that Nefarious is the weakest link here." The Loki drawled, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together absently, eyes downcast until he looked up again, "When do you plan on getting rid of him?"

The cragmite seemed to catch onto the undertone of that indifferent voice, and to the Loki's surprise he shared it. "Oh, who said anything about getting rid of him?" His grin was contrary to those words. The demon-like being allowed a small, bitter upward turn of the lip; almost a grin itself.

"Who said anything indeed." He turned his head a little, ending the conversation. He had to get back to what he'd been doing, but that interruption had stopped him. He thought for a moment. He didn't like sharing the same interests as this...cragmite. His very presence made him angry, considering what had happened all those years ago.

It seemed a long time ago, but the images of what happened to his world and species where still clear. He wondered, with a silent chuckle, did the Emperor have any idea what he had in store? The punishment he welcomed by having the nerve to ask for his help...?

Ah well. He'd soon see.

But Nefarious was first on the list of 'undesired liabilities' as was the lombax and his posse. He'd deal with them once he was done with his 'information collecting.'

...

_"It's time for another installment of...The Polaris Compendium of Historical Importantness!_

_"Adding to the chapter of the mysterious Super-Computer IRIS, The largest super computer in Polaris history! Just a day before this date, which will be marked down in history books, this valuable and unrivaled intelligence orb was taken over!_

_"Yes, overthrown by a mysterious, villainous force that desires to use it for evil purposes! Why are we recording this? The answer is: it may very well determine whether this Galaxy will fall under the hands of Emperor Tachyon!_

_"Who is this creature who has seized IRIS? Nobody knows, but holonet sources suggest a strange, ominous being that possess innocent creatures is on the loose!_

_"Join us next time on The Polaris Compendium of Historical Importantness to find out more!"_

* * *

I need a break after this Xl perhaps a few more days before chapter five lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

_Well. A longer wait than the last chapters, but for me its not that bad ^^ Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, it helps._

_:D_

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 5

**_"_****_A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice._****_"_****_  
_**_-__Bill Cosby_

To Breegus And Beyond

Cryosleep was a tricky business. As soon as they engaged the Hyperdrive boosters the ship automatically decided it was needed; though it couldn't take too long to get there without it, could it? But, they were out before they could protest, and the seemingly reformed 'Q-Force' where all asleep when they entered Polaris.

It isn't exactly a good thing to be doing when you're trying to lay low.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Ratchet awoke slowly. Stupid alarm clock...he reached out and tried to hit it- but his hand came in contact without something else. He gave it a whack, but instead of hearing the submissive last ring of an alarm clock, he heard a yelp.

His eyes snapped open, and realized he'd just hit Clank, who was now awake. "Whoa! Sorry, Pal..."

"That is..." Clank's eyes spun a little as he tried to focus his small robotic being, "Alright, Ratchet...Oh my."

The small robot peered around the vessel. The rest of the team where sleeping; Qwark snoring loudly over them all. But that wasn't the problem.

"Ratchet, I fear we may have fallen into Cryosleep too long. We must find out where we are..."

The lombax stood up, stretching a little as he slid past the other seats to the front of the ship, fiddling with the controls. Qwark snored loudly beside him and his ear twitched in annoyance.

Good news, they were in Polaris- luckily they hadn't drifted somewhere else, and they _were _in fact on the right route to the Asteroid Base...hang on...

"Uhh, Clank, you come look at this." He stepped a little to the side as the robot came forward, hopping onto the arm of Qwark's seat to get a better look. All over the radar, little unidentified dots scattered the space some distance away- and not too much.

And it was moving straight towards them. His teal optics widened. "Ratchet! I believe we are under attack!"

Qwark snapped awake, his arms flying out and hitting the heroric duo and sending them reeling back, hitting the seat beside him and awakening the monkey- who shrieked like an oddly necessary alarm. Ratchet gritted his teeth, "Qwark, calm down-"

Qwark looked like he'd just had a nightmare, and was clutching the seat like a teddy bear- then he saw them all looking at him and grinned, "Heh...I uh, love this chair..." He stroked the top of it sheepishly. Ratchet rose a brow.

"Whoa, dude, lookit the light show!" Skidd's arm slid past him, pointing at the front window. Ratchet turned his head- and ahead of them, indeed like shiny little lights, was the outnumbering fleet of drophid ships heading right for them- like a tidal wave that had looked like a good surfing wave.

"Skidd," He said, eyes still on the lights, "Those aren't lights. They're ships..." He added a little bit of warning into the tone, hoping he'd get it quick enough. He wasn't as bad as Qwark, but he wasn't exactly sharp either.

Skidd's eyes widened, "Duuude, we're in trouble!" Helga finally woke up, stirred by Skidd's surfer voice. She snarled and gave the green man a whack over the head, "Vhat are you vailing about?!"

Ratchet pulled at Qwark's arm, trying to dislodge him from the seat, "Qwark, you have to let me take over!"

"Hey, whose Captain here?" Qwark said indignantly. Ratchet lost his temper at that point,

"Qwark, for crying out loud-!"

_"Warning, incoming missiles."_

"Uh-oh." Skidd piped.

...

"WHAT?!"

The drophids ducked as the empty box, looking curiously like that of a fast food one, flew over their heads and hit the wall. "You let them just waltz in here without detection?!"

"Th-there was a powerful cloaking device, sir!" One of the drophids stammered, trembling n the terror of Tachyon's wrath, "W-we sent ships instan-"

The giant throne's hand lashed out like a clash and smashed the mechanical body of the drophid, slamming the unfortunately creature against the wall and letting the vessel drop to the ground in a clutter of shattered glass and metal. The rest of the metal fish-men cowered back in horror of their fallen fellow.

Tachyon heaved furious breaths, his knuckles gripping the controls on his throne. "Well? What are you waiting for?! DESTROY THEM THIS INSTANT!"

They whipped away like lightning bolts, terrified. The cragmite sat back in his throne, absolutely fuming.

...

The ship turned through the air, spinning around and sliding past the imperial ships, narrowly avoiding their attacks. The Q-Force yelped in unison, Qwark and Skidd throwing their arms around each other as they sped through. Ratchet tightened his grip on the steering controls, turning the ship again. There were too many- they'd just have to escape through them and get to Breegus quickly. If Cronk and Zephyr where able to secure themselves inside, they would be able, too.

He slammed one of the controls, "I'm putting more power to the shields! Skidd- or Qwark- someone shoot from the back to give us more time!"

His yell startled the two shivering team members, but Helga stood, cracked her knuckles and pushed them aside as she strode to the back of the ship.

"Take zat, you veaklings!"

Outside, the drophids ships were hit by a violent, head-on blasts from the back canons of the ship, Helga then switched to a Gatling blaster and shooting at them without any effort, her teeth barred like a tiger in the hunt. The group stared back at her, eyes wide.

Qwark placed a hand on his heart, "The sheer amazingness of Helga, Mr friends..." Skidd and Ratchet's eyes could have been arguably wider than Qwark's ego in that moment. Ratchet cleared his throat and turned back to the controls. Alright, think- they had to get to Breegus, but where they getting off course in this attack-

"Rookies!"

The sudden transmission almost made him jump, "Cronk?"

"We've got your ship's signal locked on! The Solana President told us you where coming! Nice ride, by the way, nothing like the stuff we had though-"

"Right, right!" Ratchet said quickly, "Just get ready for us to get inside." He could see the asteroid now- they weren't far! "Hang on, guys!"

He diverted more power to the thrusters- risky, but the shields would hopefully stay up long enough for them to reach it. The drophid ships closed in like hungry wolves on a kitten, and Qwark stared out the window nervously. Clank looked at the radar.

"Oh dear. It appears larger ships are being sent..." His eyes widened in alarm, "Ratchet, look out!"

Ratchet's head turned- and Qwark, Skidd and himself let out long, horrified yells as a lager ship shot an incredibly large canon blast at them- large enough to take out their ship and their shield.

It came closer.

Ratchet's eyes widened.

But it didn't hit.

A blue, vivid, electrical shield appeared, transmitted from a beam, from a nearby planet. It left Ratchet and Clank dumbstruck at how fast it had gotten here, and how it had managed to save their lives seconds before the canon blast hit. Then, that beam turned like an arm, taking their ship in its hold through the force field and throwing it along, giving them a boost towards the Asteroid Base. The doors slid open and the ship sped inside, slamming shut behind them as the drophids, bemused by the event, sped after fruitlessly. Ratchet hit the brakes as they entered, and the ship skidded to a halt, coming to a stop just in front of a battered ship; the one Cronk and Zephyr had most likely came in on.

The lombax and the robot let out a breath at the same time. Qwark promptly fainted from the nerves.

...

It was a little diversion that was all. It wasn't as if she had better things to do.

The small lab-like hollow in the canyon side was vacant-looking and dull on planet Marto. A deserted planet; mostly because of the lack of resources and the sheer emptiness it had. The sky was a dim grey-blue, dark constantly, a half-hearted glowing star lighting it up.

The canyon itself looked grey and dusty; the bronze medal of the building sticking out a little. Inside, though, scattered papers lined some worktops; scribbles and not really serious notes. A few books, equipment- computers screens lighting it up. A pale green shining upon the small figure looking up at the largest monitor.

The beam had been easy to get out quickly; she'd been bored for so long that she was really happy to do anything. The little ship caught up in that stupid school of drophids would have been flattened if she hadn't stepped in.

Done out of boredom more than chivalry.

She didn't usually do anything like this; usually someone else stepped in. She sighed and turned her head, large eyes glancing with quick turns around the lab. One would say these eyes were being strained by the dim light, but she'd shrugged off that claim years ago.

She frowned and looked back at the screen again. But this couldn't simply be 'shrugged off' now could it? A crazed robot wasn't her problem, a cragmite returning was...perhaps a bit. But now both of them teaming up with a parasite and aiming for the equivalent as the explosion of peace and order as their goal?

Maybe her problem.

Urgh.

Those large, blue and thoughtful eyes narrowed, dark and cat-like. She knew she was going to get dragged into this.

...

"You sure took your time!"

The centre of the asteroid base was bright and shiny; despite all the dents outside. The circular look to it reminded Ratchet a little of Ephermis' s Core or the Clock's Orvus Chamber, with its suspended platforms and what not. But it wasn't covered in shiny lights or enormous; it was built more to do its job rather than look the part at the same time.

The robot T.R Canter made sure to tell them that as he lead them in. "Those two warbot chums of yours have been pounding my head with questions since they got here!"

Clank smiled in a good-natured manner, tilting his head "I fear they may do that sometimes."

"Sometimes?" The robot archaeologist snorted, "Tell that to them...ah, here we are!"

Ratchet spotted the familiar stacks of rusting metal over in the centre platform, standing by very large control panel and screen. Zephyr spotted them first and waved quite merrily, "Rookies! Ya made it!"

Cronk turned and put his hands on his hips, looking irked- Ratchet couldn't help but feel her and Canter where alike despite the age difference here- and added,

"I take it that means you're stuck in here, too!?"

"Hi, Cronk, Hey Zephyr." Ratchet said, grinning. Despite the attitude he was glad both of them had made it. Then the older duo started a little at the group behind them. Zephyr tilted his head,

"You brought reinforcements!"

Cronk whipped around- dangerously as he could very well loose his head- as Skidd had poked his arm in curiosity.

"Duuude, cool warbot-ness!" Cronk scowled at him and shoved him away from his side.

"More like some dead-weights!" Suddenly, when he turned back to face the rookies, he came face to face with Helga. His expression went blank as he stared up at her, hands on her hips, face drawn back in a fierce snarl. She bore her teeth like a saber-tooth tiger.

"Uhh...Maybe just one...deadwieght..."

Suddenly Ratchet caught sight of a plump, pinkish man with a lined face and pushy beard and mustache pushing through them to get them to calm down. He was looking at Ratchet like he'd seen a ghost- and considering he was a lombax, he was partially right. Something about his look made Ratchet feel...unsure. The older man looked worried, perhaps a little sad and uneasy himself.

"Please...try to calm down, everyone." He said in an aged, husky voice as he looked between them all. He looked to Ratchet and Clank again, "I am thankful you have come here. Though I worry this is more...dangerous than you could have known when coming here..."

"Dangerous?" Ratchet could see that worry; he'd seen it on many people's faces when they asked for help, but...something was just so_knowing_ about it. His ears twitched up curiously. "Hey...can you just try to explain what's going on?"

The man gave a very slowly sigh. Ratchet had a feeling he was finding all of this difficult and smiled a little, "Look, all we want to know is what this...Lifeforce is."

The older man lifted his head, eyes tired and aged with worry. "The Lifeforce is something we barley know about ourselves..." He turned and motioned to his thinner, goggle-wearing companion by the controls, and he flipped a switch.

The chamber went dark and something appeared on the screen; an image of something...like smoke. The Q-Force tilted their heads at the sight; it looked like moving air, or light...glowing dimly with a blue hue and moving slowly, almost in a sleepy manner.

Ratchet couldn't help but be...a little transfixed. Then the old archaeologist began o speak. "It is an...energy, or augmentation...something close to it, or as close as we could to describing it, anyway..." There was a pause, and the dim light became brighter; pulsing like a heart and stretching out, moving a faster.

"We where told by a...friend that it could heal! And store memories better than we could in our minds. Brilliant things..." Marlo lowered his head, looking to the ground. Ignited by the blue light only, he looked like he was in a cold place. A very sad, cold place. Ratchet couldn't help but feel a little pang of pity, though he had not known him long.

Wait. Friend...?

"Did your friend know more about it?" Ratchet asked carefully, slowly. He didn't want to press what sounded like a fragile subject. Marlo looked straight at him; eyes foggy as if wondering if he should speak. Ratchet said nothing.

Then the image changed again, this time- and the Q-Force and company drew an alarmed breath- that sleepy, dim light had become light blue lightning, sparking and squirming like a star reached out with hundreds of points, attacking. It looked...violent. Ratchet's brow creased as he looked at this hostile thing.

"He did. And he also told us that...it could be very, very dangerous. We hid it away after..." He turned his head away. The lights came back on and the image of that blue 'Lifeforce' faded from the screen. Qwark and his monkey applauded.

Clank paid no attention to them, eyes still on Marlo. "After...what? Is your friend all right?"

They all knew the most likely answer. Marlo raised his head and exhaled slowly through his round nose. "No...and I'm afraid we cannot help you further. He was ...lost to us over twenty years ago on Fastoon..."

Ratchet's ears jerked and his breath caught in his throat. Wait..."F-fastoon? He was a lombax?"

Marlo nodded once, and something else appeared on the screen. Ratchet turned around, and was faced by a pair of pale, ice-blue eyes and long ears like his own; fur purple-brown and dark against those irises. He hadn't seen many faces of lombaxes, but this one was...strange.

His eyes slid over to the name beside the image; the notes of age and birth.

"Ickabar...Locksher?"

...

Nefarious hadn't known what sort of reaction to expect, but he'd admit he hadn't seen that one coming. Tachyon had been listening intently to that conversation those annoyances where having in their asteroid base; having hacked into it already. With his help, of course- their plan, let them play dumb and spill the beans while inside. And now they had.

The name meant nothing to him as he looked to the camera; Tachyon hadn't been looking himself. He had grown angry at the mention of a_lombax _being the infernal creature to know more about the Lifeforce- and he'd looked down at his fists and fumed.

Then the lombax brat said that name, and it looked like he'd frozen.

"Ickabar...Locksher?"

"Ick-a-bar?" Nefarious repeated slowly, incredulously. Lombaxes had a penchant for weird names, didn't they?

Tachyon raised his head slowly, with an angry, freezing cold look on his face. His eyes narrowed very slowly as he stared at the screen, through his own, at the faint image of the lombax in question. His fists clenched and suddenly that frozen state vanished like snow in a fire.

"I want every trooper and ever resource we have idle to search through everything- everything _touched _by this lombax. He had no time to take anything with him." He sat back, and Nefarious couldn't help but think that the nutty Emperor was far too calm in this situation. He'd expected some ranting about how vile lombaxes where...

He scowled, another thought coming to him. "Hey. Isn't the data-fetching the parasite's job? I'm no squishie dog to go get your stuff for you, cragmite!"

Tachyon spun around with hideous venom, "Just DO IT!" He threw a something at him and the robot ducked, growling lowly. He'd have to get this humility over with if he wanted to get what he wanted. He stormed out of the room.

"LAWRENCE!" His voice boomed through the main base, "Get over here!"

He paid no attention to Tachyon's strange reaction. It slipped out of his mind as he stormed away. Tachyon turned back to the screen and slouched back in his seat, breathing hard. His stared darkly at the screen, the image of Ickabar still present as that little _brat _of the Keeper's looked up at him.

Still now, a part of his mind wanted to deny what he was seeing, but...alas. And it filled him with a boiling rage, one that did not fuel him but drained him. He scowled, his form shaking with competent. This would not stop him.

Ickabar hadn't stopped him. He had no place in his plans.

...

"Maybe IRIS can help you."

Ratchet glanced up at that note Canter the robot gave him. He tilted his head, thinking. "If we can repower IRIS, maybe..." Biggest supercomputer in the galaxy, knew about the dimensionator...if the archaeologists couldn't tell them more- maybe the computer could.

Ratchet had already guessed why Ickabar Locksher, the lombax archaeologist, couldn't help them. But if he was in the other dimension- or worse- wouldn't he have left something behind?

Not here apparently. Canter and the others searched all over but their fluffy friend had stored it somewhere only he could find. But they needed to know what it was exactly- and they needed to find it before Tachyon did.

A faint, bitter grin appeared on Ratchet's face at the familiarity of that last thought...

Clank seemed to perk up at the idea and went over to the control panel, entering a few keys. "We shall see if there is a way to- oh my..."

All heads, the trio of archaeologists, the warbot duo and the Q-Force looked up at Clank's words. Something in Ractchet's chest sank. He tilted his head, "Errr...what's wrong, pal?"

Canter was beside the computers, too. The slightly sarcastic robot face-palmed. "Welp, bang goes THAT plan. IRIS has already been fixed, but..."

"It has been hijacked- taken over." Clank said, turning around with a stern scowl on his face, "And it is the Loki who has done it."

Ratchet, Cronk and Zephyr practically leaped forward at the screen to see. And yes; there was the two giant spheres in space, Ephemeris's long, claw-like arms attached to IRIS, also surrounded by ships- probably filled with minions and the like. The place was on lock-down.

Cronk cursed, "That pesky little furball!"

"Great." Ratchet muttered, "How are we supposed to get in there?"

Skidd leaned between him and Cronk, "How b'out..." He wiggled his fingers, eyes wide, "STEALTH mode..."

Clank frowned, "Hmm, surprisingly a good idea. But we have no idea where to start, or how to regain access to IRIS. If the Loki has taken over it, he had probably taken measures in order to keep it under his control..."

Ratchet sighed. One problem after another. "Well...first things first. I'll start repairing the ship and we'll figure out something as we go." Putting his mind to work made the situation feel a little less hopeless - stress on the 'little'.

Clank nodded, understanding. As they left the others to begin thinking up ideas with the archaeologists, Ratchet couldn't help but think out loud. "So it looks like Tachyon and the other two don't know much about this stuff, either."

"It would seem that way." Clank said with a nod, "But they are ahead of us now that they have IRIS." He tapped his round 'chin' thoughtfully. Ratchet couldn't help but groan when he heard his own thoughts being voiced.

"Well, we'll just have to get ahead of them-"

The door to the landing dock slid open and they slammed into someone's back. The lombax and robot reeled back a few steps, Ratchet almost falling over. A plump, blue and spiked figure straightened up, carrying a tool box and plunger. His mustache, specs and attire where all too familiar.

"Plumber?!" Ratchet exclaimed, honestly not knowing how he was even surprised. The Plumber adjusted his specs, putting his plunger down and peering at the two.

"Oooh," He drawled after a second in his hearty voice, "It's _you_ two! Didn't recognize ya in this writing style!" As he gave a husky laugh, Ratchet and Clank shared a bewildered glance, the lombax raising an eyebrow as far as it would go.

"Uhh...any reason why you're here, in a place surrounded by Imperial Ships?"

"Oh, that." The Plumber shrugged his shoulders indifferently, waving a hand, "I was just in here fixing the pipe's n' stuff. Nothin' special. So, where ya headin'?" He titled his head to the left casually, clearly not bothered by the ships waiting to kill them all outside.

Clank stepped forward a little, "We _were _planning on seeking out IRIS, but the Loki has taken it over."

"Hmmmm." The Plumber tittered a little, "That don' sound good, fellas. If its locked down like your faces are tellin' me I'd say you two are outa options."

Ratchet's ears fell a little, and Clank's shoulders slumped a fraction. Then the Plumber, just as he was about to turn away, snapped his fingers. "You know, If I were you two...I'd go an' see Trisby."

"Trisby...?" Clank repeated slowly back at the beaming Plumber.

"Sure. Fight fire with fire, eh? Heheh..." He laughed at his own inside joke for a moment before clearing his throat, looking over at the two again, "She hangs out on Planet Marto. She could give the Loki guy a piece of her mind all right."

"She could help us?" Ratchet asked, ears perking up a little. The Plumber chuckled to himself wisely.

"Oh, it'll take a while to convince her- hard headed ya know- but she'll come 'round. Just try not to get on her nerves ." He turned around, picking up his things, ready to leave. "Oh! Almost forgot-"

He lowered his voice as if someone was listening, Raising his fists up to the side of his mouth and leaning in, "I wouldn't make ANY remarks about how...coincidentally she may look or sound. She hangs out near Marto's Biggest Canyon, ya can't miss it!"

And he lumbered off, tools and plunger in hand. Ratchet and his robot companion stared after him blankly, then shared a sort-of smile when he was gone.

"Huh...Planet Marto, then?"

"It would seem so."

* * *

_What where you saying about my writing style, Plumber? O.O_

_^^ Please reivew, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pictures of fan-characters can be found in Deviantart account, link in profile, yaddy yadda XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Another chapter is up, sorry for the longer wait but updates may be slower. Hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter._

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 6

**_"_****_He has a right to criticize, who has a heart to help._****_"_****_  
-_****_Abraham Lincoln_******

Trisby

_"Have you heard the story of Ickabar Locksher?_

_He wasn't exactly a 'Great Lombax' -unlike Alister Azimuth and the Keeper of the Dimensionator. But he was, in all sense, a good man. A person with a heart, but not a person who was very well known- well, outside of being the town nutcase as a youth._

_It's an odd term, 'Hero' when you think about it- you're probably wondering why I'd bring this up when talking about an archaeologist with an otherwise quiet existence, but when you really get down to it- what is a hero? Someone who simply achieves great feats? Is famous? Or is simply that person who offers his hand when you fall?_

_I guess the question more suited to Ickabar would be- what do you call a hero that didn't win? I recall a certain robotic scientist musing similar thoughts in a rather different way. According to him, the universe's favor had tipped to heroes. But these heroes are only the ones that succeeded- and that are known for it. How many potential 'heroes' lost on Fastoon? Or anywhere for that matter..._

_I believe the term I'm searching for is simply 'a good man' rather than a hero- that is, someone who tries to save the day but fails._

_When you think about it, it's very sad..."_

_..._

"Ickabar Locksher was an oddball all right. I tell ya, if someone told me there was a lombax who couldn't built, tinkering or even hold the wrench the right way, before I met Ickabar- I would have called you bloody insane!"

"He was good at his job, though. Enjoyed it...But...he was always apart from his race."

"Why?"

This was the question Ratchet asked as they rebuilt the ship; conversations moving steadily and interrupted despite the work they were doing. Canter and Boddo, the thin markazian-like archaeologist with the goggles, had joined Ratchet and the others in fixing their ship. They'd also offered to help give a few defence touches for their trouble for coming.

Ratchet had known how to tinker since for as long as he could remember. The wrench was the symbol of the lombaxes- so it was really weird hearing that Ickabar- what a funny name as well, though oddly catchy to say- had no technical styles at all.

"Yep, Icky was a weird one. In a good way, once ya got to know him." Canter heaved a storage box into the back of the ship with a slight gasp, leaning against it afterwards, "Heart o' gold..."

Clank smiled a little nearby. "Icky?" Even his nickname was slightly odd sounding. Boddo laughed cheerily nearby,

"Trust me, chums, there was WAY more surprising things about him than that..." Canter gave a harsh cough nearby, more notable on a robot. Boddo grinned sheepishly, and changed the subject- something Ratchet and Clank didn't fail to notice. "But, he had his head screwed on enough to get his work done..."

Clank rubbed his chin quietly. He tilted his head at Boddo as the thin man passed by him, "Is there something we should know? Just in case it may be relevant in finding out about this Lifeforce..." He spoke pleasantly enough, but a sort of nervousness came into the man's goggled eyes.

"Well...not anything you _need _to know...more of a personal thing, really."

Ratchet was about to protest; he didn't like secrets- but Clank held up a hand to him, frowning back at his friend slightly. "We understand if this is difficult for you and your colleagues. We will not press any personal matters unless they truly have something to do with our goal."

Ratchet shook his head, raising a brow at the robot. But, he decided to let it drop.

"Alright, let's get to it..." Ratchet hopped into the ship, Clank climbing up beside him. Qwark and the others remained outside. The lombax grinned at the group, "I take it you guys are still staying?"

Cronk folded his arms, "We're makin' sure Tachyon doesn't get his mits on this place!" Clank and Ratchet exchanged humoring grins.

"Gotcha."

Ratchet waved a little to the group- who in turn waved zealously (well, sans Helga, who was looking at them with a degree of indifference) as the door closed. Clank pressed in a few co-ordinates- Marto was the closest planet to the remote IRIS- a little too convenient, but Clank had stopped noticing these things, especially knowing the Zoni. Everything happened for a reason, apparently.

Ratchet flexed his fingers on the steering controls. Right. "When we get out, we go into a boost, put up the invisibility shield and cloaking device."

"We cannot stay to fight, nor do we have the time." Clank agreed with a nod, "The longer IRIS is under the Loki's control, the more access he has to its information."

The lombax nodded once, took hold of the boost lever and drew a long breath.

Marlo opened the airlock doors- and they blasted out, the millions of laser shots flying at them, Ratchet threw down the lever and they blasted out at a high speed; Clank initiated the cloaking devices as soon as they neared the door.

Ratchet twisted the steering joysticks and turned them away from the firing ships. Then, he slammed down the boosters again.

The cloaking device did its work- and the drophid's ship lay confused and without a target as they sped away. Ratchet could almost hear the bewildered gurgles of the fish-men.

He let out a breath, his blood pumping fast from the sudden get away. It was this kind of thing that made hero-life a thrill.

"Whoo. Some take-off, huh, pal?"

Clank looked slightly dizzy. "Quite...now, let us hurry to Marto..."

...

The Loki scowled.

He'd heard from Tachyon that they lost their hack-in connection on that tacky Asteroid Base; now they couldn't overhear the Archaeologist's future conversations, and so far all they had heard was a repetition of what he himself all ready told Tachyon.

After all. The 'Lifeforce' came from Torunux. What a foolish term, he thought- giving it such a title to make it sound so 'mystical' especially considering the species it once belonged to...

Powerful or not, it was no 'mystical thing'. It was simply an energy.

But that wasn't all that had him miffed. Apparently, from the last conversation they heard before the hack was cut off by the security system, was that they were going for help. More people involved, and perhaps more trouble.

He allowed a half-smirk, the corner of his lip turning up slightly. But that remained to be seen. It could just be some fool who thought they could play hero- much like that green simpleton. He wasn't worried.

He glared upwards from where he was- in the main room of IRIS, glancing at the many screens. The answers he'd had from this where useful- but they were getting vague. It seemed this almost sentiment computer thought most files where 'classified' and was trying to evade the questions he gave it.

Oh well. He was working on a more forceful method.

And he had IRIS locked down, tighter than the security he'd had on Ephemris- and now no blubbering Nevo to mess it up. He doubted he wouldn't detect the duo and their 'aid'.

...

The atmosphere of Marto- the Plumber hadn't cared to mention- was very hazardous. The duo only found out about it when they entered the dull blue planet's sky and almost crashed into a floating rock caught in its gravity field.

"WHOA- Hang on, Clank-"

Ratchet turned the ship with all his strength; it tilted to the right and they narrowly avoided it. But the broken rock fragments remained caught in the air, more and more of them- They found themselves turning and turning, missing each by a hair's length.

"C'mon, c'mon..." The lombax hissed- right before the bottom of the ship scraped against one of the pieces, knocking it off balence.

A horrible lurch of panic filled Ratchet's chest and stomach as they flipped forward, and his body jerked, knocking the controls out of his hands. Clank let out a short yell of alarm, and all he could see was their windscreen sailing right for another rock-

_Zap._

Ratchet felt like he'd been frozen- and even the chill part, too. His eyes could only move a tiny bit, and it felt like they were as heavy as boulders. The whole ship had been caught in some kind of vivid blue plasma beam; it had frozen them in the air. Then, they started moving- being pulled away. Ratchet couldn't even protest- though really he was thankful.

The ship continued moving- then started descending. Downwards. Then, unceremoniously- the ship was dropped.

_Oh My GA-_

-and landed with a thud on the ground. Hang on- how high up where they?

Ratchet and Clank let out a gasp when the beam released their bodies, and Ratchet shuddered from the cold grip it had had on him. But, he struggled onto his feet and cautiously moved to the door. Its slid open- and he reeled back in alarm.

They were still high up all right- perched like a building block on a tall mountain. A very narrow one that was more like a thin triangle, really- and he ship looked like it could tip at any second.

And there was a sheer drop- too steep to climb down. He could just make out the foggy outlines of a canyon through the mist. Calnk appeared by his leg, peering down through the daunting height, too.

"My. This certainly isn't a good climbing spot..."

Ratchet gave a short, tight grin. "Eh...looks like he'll have to go with a halo-jump."

He'd had far too many of these in his lifetime.

The lombax inhaled the chilly, refreshing but musty air as Clank hopped into the harness on his back. The familiar weight was a comfort in this situation- it was far too quiet, too desolate and cold. Even an attack or loud explosion would have felt more normal.

Ratchet took another breath and leaped from the ship.

The wind whistled; the first sound in this silent wasteland of a planet. Ratchet felt his eyes sting and he narrowed them to slits, arms out and still.

And, by instinct, he stopped the fall just meters above the ground, his hover boots bursting into life. But the second they touched-down on the sandy, soft service of the canyon's floor, Ratchet slipped. He stumbled and ended up face-down in the grey-blue dust.

Well, what a great way to come in. He let out a cough.

"Ratchet..." Clank was already up, and his voice sounded wary. The lombax raised his head, brow creased in thought- and he saw it, too. Ahead of them, followed by a tiny trickle of water along the canyon floor, was a building.

Or a larger hut or hollow, take your pick. It was built into the side of the canyon; actually quiet a height above- with a very narrow path leading up to the curving, dull grey-blue building. It looked shadowy- and no light appeared in the blackened windows. That, and with the stillness and fog built up around them, Ratchet couldn't help but feel a twinge of unease.

Talk about creepy...

Clank began trotting towards hit; the metallic creasing noise of his joints alerting Ratchet back to the present. He blinked, "Uh, ya sure about this? The Plumber didn't really tell us anything about her..."

Clank smiled a little as Ratchet began to follow, and they ascended up the rocky, traitorous path. "Well, if she would be able and willing to help us, then I am sure she is not so bad."

"Yeah. 'Cept He told us she probably wouldn't just agree easily..."

They stopped at a roundish door. Ratchet nibbled his lip and gave a few knocks. The sound echoed through the canyon, and his ears stood on end.

Urgh.

"Uhhh...Excuse me? Does- Does someone called 'Trisby' live here..." His ears picked up the noise of something rotating- like...

Above them, a camera turned around and focused on them; the red lens glowing dimly like a hawk. Ratchet and Clank stared up at it, mutely.

Then, the door slid open quicker than a blink- and Ratchet felt something tight and cold wrap around his waist. He looked down- and was pulled off his feet into the darkness of the round 'house' by what looked like a metal arm.

Clank's yelp sounded behind him. Oh crud, he'd been caught, too- the lombax struggled instantly, expecting firing or bombs- but then they were dropped in the darkness. Ratchet felt something land on his stomach.

"Ratchet?" The something called.

"I'm here, Clank..."

_Brrrrr._

Softly, almost like turning up a light rather than switching it on, a group of round bulpbs above them ignited- then some monitors, some screens, and even little lights in the equipment, all shimmering with a blue-green, fuzzy glow- not too bright.

Ratchet stood and looked around. They were in some kind of lab or workplace- tools sat in a jumble on some desks, along with paper and books. It looked quite occupied on the inside- which was more than he could say for the scenery outside.

"I expected more suspicion, maybe even some blaster whipping out...mmm." The monotone, low but definitely female voice called out behind them.

The robot and lombax turned around to face who it was- and found she wasn't facing them. A tiny creature, smaller than Clank, stood with her back to them. Tailless, with pale yellow fur and a dull grey 'suit' and hat that matched well with her surroundings.

"But, who am I to question such a peaceful approach. I must be getting paranoid with all these mechs..." The figure turned and faced them, her cat-like face tinted with a smirk, "Don't worry. The arms won't batter you against the wall like they would."

She had a stranger voice than Ratchet was used to- he couldn't quiet describe it. It wasn't Like Talwyn and Sasha's, not light and girly but sharp and...knowing. That look matched it all right.

Ratchet couldn't help but gape. Plumber's words rung through his mind- don't remark on how coincidentally she looked? He looked at her and saw a creature who wasn't a far cry from the one the Loki had possessed!

Well, coincidence-filled universe or not, his guard was up.

"Batter?" Clank repeated. The cat-like creature tilted her head, glancing indifferently to the side and humming,

"Mm, Nevermind." Her eyes flicked back to them, "I don't suppose you came here to give me a _gift basket _or anything, so let's just skip to the point, ah?" She leaned back, fiddling with her hands idly. Her eyes where lidded now; again looking careless.

Ratchet gave a slight frown. Didn't he know what was happening out there, "Uh, look...I take it you don't know what's going on out there, but if your Trisby- then we _need _your help."

Trisby blinked once, then her eyes narrowed, speaking incredulously to herself. "I'm known now? Eh?" She shook her head and looked back at him from the counter she stood on, "And for the record, I know what's going on and its terrible and all..."

She shrugged, looking down at her nails and fiddling with them, "What makes you think I'd be of any help, anyway? Aren't you lot the heroes?"

She glanced up- her look sparking with challenge. Ratchet felt a little ticked by her attitude- how indifferent and evasive she was being. Couldn't she just help them? "Alright, so you know. And you should know you'll be affected if these guys win, right?"

Trisby sighed, "Yes, I know. Unfortunately, as stupid as the three of them are, together they're a bit of a problem." She looked fed up, and she tiredly groaned.

"You turn around for one moment and all of your enemies show up. Can't be nice, being you-" A slight smirk came onto her face and Ratchet scowled, Clank following, "-But I think your handling it pretty well."

Ratchet's eyes widened a little at this sudden...compliment from this creature? Huh?

He'd stamped her as one of those mocking people- 'oh you can't do it' and she kind of was- She just rubbed in the fact that all of his enemies had jumped out behind him. But it was a nice relief that she didn't go into the whole 'I can't believe YOU saved the universe' thing.

"...Thanks." He said this seriously, and he meant it. Trisby rose a brow, her sly smile gazing back at him.

"Don't mention it, _Lombax._.."

But, something about that hint of a smirk ever present in her gaze made him wary. Clank must have had the same thoughts.

"We do not wish to cause you any bother. If you help us, we will leave. You will be rewarded, in time." Trisby chucked to herself; an odd, quick sound.

"Oh, I don't want anything." She pulled something out from behind her- a rather sharp knife that instantly put them on their guard- they stopped underrating small creatures a long time ago. She began twirling it between her hands, her eyes on the cool blade as she addressed them again.

"I really don't feel this is my problem; I'm no hero. I'm not an assistant, and _let's _just say there's a _reason_ I'm in such a...remote place, away from people. If you know what I mean."

Ratchet did not miss that sinister spark in those eyes, and he frowned suspiciously. She laughed to herself at his looks, her eyes sliding shut as she tossed the knife to the side- it hit a target nearby without effort. Ratchet blinked, trying not to look too alarmed by this slightly freaky cat woman. "Uh...charming."

"So you cannot help us?" Clank said, folding his arms and frowning up at her. Trisby returned the look.

"Why should I?"

"I am aware you have no obligation to do anything." Clank replied smoothly, "But as Ratchet said before, the universe- and yourself- will suffer if these villains win. And we were told by a...reliable source that only you can-"

"Get back IRIS?" Trisby quipped. Clank was take back.

"You know?"

"Half of Polaris does..."

"No, no, about us being sent for your help about it..." Ratchet's brows raised up. How did she know? Did the Plumber call her in advance- wait, but why would she activate security if she knew they were coming...?

Ratchet screwed his eyes shut, trying to think.

"That chubby blue man tattled, didn't he?" She groaned to herself, face-palming, "Why couldn't he have left me be...?"

Clank spotted a chance of her relenting, and took it. "So, can you help us...?"

Trisby glared at the duo sharply. "You two aren't going to leave me alone until I say 'yes' are you?" She was plain annoyed now; no more humoring. Ratchet grinned cheerily.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Trsby sighed, "Well, I guess if a Loki's skulking around the computer I guess I could throw in my two cents."

Clank smiled brightly, optic eyes now quite positive. "What plan would you propose, then?"

"It's simple. We just march in there."

"Wait, what?" Ratchet blinked at her, stepping back, "Whoa, Lady, I don't think that's a good idea. We're kinda outnumbered, and your kinda..."

...

Have you ever been practically _dragged _along by a creature no taller than your kneecap? Ratchet knew that feeling all right.

Trisby was pulling him along, his spine screaming in protest as he had to bend over to stop himself from falling. Her grip was tight as she dragged him to the ship, having refused to answer him beforehand. She strode with a dark scowl on her face, Clank jogging in alarm behind them. Ratchet made a mental note never to question her again.

He'd called her crazy and asked again and again what her plan was as she led them out of her home. Seconds later he found himself with a sore ear, and an angry pair of eyes staring him in the soul.

"Trisby, how did our ship.." Clank remarked.

"I have my resources." She replied stoutly, finally letting go of Ratchet and stepping aside. Ratchet stepped back , clutching his sore ear- and gaped. Wait, how _had_ their ship gotten down here...?

Trisby glared foully up at him. He grinned, forgetting his idea about questioning it.

Clank shook his head and stepped towards her. It must have been strange for him to meet someone his size for once...apart from Klunk. "So you have a good idea on how to take back IRIS?"

Trisby allowed a short smile, "An idea, yes. Now let's go, we'll take your ship as mine is non-existent."

Clank chuckled.

...

Trisby strode calmly into the ship with them- though curious flicks of her eye didn't go unnoticed by Clank. She looked like she hadn't seen a ship in a very long time- and he felt a small pang of sympathy. But he had feeling she did not want it.

She hopped up- with quiet a leap for her small frame- onto a chair, but didn't sit down. She continued gazing around, hands behind her back as Ratchet started up the ship. Clank glanced over her again. She did look like a Magnus creature- but those 'critters' were not intelligent species.

But, he noted differences from Dr Croid's 'Mr Dinkles'- lack of a tail, longer arms, smaller head, different eyes...perhaps it was merely coincidence.

The Plumber- a very strange man, Clank knew- would not have advised them to find her if she had been in any way dangerous.

Though, thinking about the knife she'd been twirling a little too easily in her fingers, he was sure she could be to other people.

"I am curious. You resemble a...Magnus creature. It is not our business, but..." Trisby tilted her head towards him slowly, her voice smooth but sharp.

"You're right- it's not. _Shut_ up." That last line was given in a strange, sing-song sort of tone that held sarcasm on it. Clank's optics blinked in bewilderment.

Ratchet tapped his fingers on the controls, whistling through his teeth. "Sooo...we're just gonna waltz up there?"

"Yippers."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder at the indifferent woman and she coked her head to the side, grinning past him at the windscreen. "Activate every cloaking system- I shoved a couple on myself while the ship was being taken down from the mountain top."

"So you WHERE planning on helping us." Trisby scowled bluntly at the beaming Clank.

"I was _planning _on sending you away from here unnoticed. I didn't want anyone else snooping- and stop smiling, you, or you won't have a face."

Clank gave his signature chuckle before looking away. Ratchet sat back in his seat after doing as Trisby told him. He huffed a breath. "Alright, let's get to it. IRIS and beyond."

"Bloody hell, just start the thing."

She was going to kill that _Plumber._

* * *

_Writing the lines between Trisby and the Loki s going to be fun in this fic XD Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Took longer to get this chapter done. I hope things aren't getting too boring or anything ^^ I'm paranoid that the less feedback for the later chapters means I'm not engaging readers. If My writing rambles a little or you see anything that needs fixing, please point it out if you can. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. Hope you have a fun time waiting for Chritmas ^^_

* * *

Lifeforce: Chapter 7

**_"_****_The rivalry is with ourself. I try to be better than is possible. I fight against myself, not against the other._****_"_****_  
-Luciano Pavarotti _**

The Ego of a Loki

It was rather cliché. An old tree standing idle and alone; detached from the rest of the horizon. Its metal brothers stretched higher and shined more than its bark; standing upon a small hill surrounded by a meadow. Peaceful, almost like a story-book scene.

The wind made the long, golden grass ripple out in soft, slow waves. If you listen closely, some say you can hear it whisper the names of those who died around it; around that meadow that stood in the outskirts of Fastoon's proud city. The small houses around it where battered and forgotten; the rust and moss clawed slowly up the once pure surfaces.

With all that around it, it wasn't so beautiful.

Not anymore.

The tree, when you looked closer, was now dead. The branches, instead of hanging lazily and swinging calmly in the wind, lay crooked and limp. They creaked as the heartless breeze pushed past them without consideration for what they used to be.

Through the lonely, cracked streets of the fringe of the city, the man walked. The clinking sound of his foots echoed in a soft, repetitive 'sshh' as he strode in slow, steady steps.

A hand, bony and frayed, slid along the wall as they went; the smooth metal cold and stiff.

_The fire around him burned the metal that he tried to lean on, his hand had to pull away-_

He turned his armored head.

_Ickabar turned his head upwards, his breath shaky. He could just see something through the smoke-_

The armored figure turned away from that path, and changed direction.

...

_Beep, beepity, beep, beepity, beep-_

_THUD._

"Stop your chirping, you blasted machine!"

"Perhaps you should try seeing what the problem it."

"_Silence_, Steward..."

The Loki waved a dismissive hand and turned to the screen in annoyance. He ought to replace that infernal Steward- the subtle back-talking was getting too much for his temper to deal with at the moment. He forced his eyes to the screen, though he really couldn't be-

Hang on, what's this?

"Hmmm..." He rose a brow, eyes lidded. Apparently, something- the scanners didn't know what- had been picked up on the radar of the defense system. It had only been detected for a split second- and small slip in a cloaking device, perhaps?

He grinned, bearing hidden sharp teeth and cocked his head to the side casually. "I believe our guests have arrived. Steward, let's make them at home..."

"Yes Master. Calling in reinforcements..."

...

"They'll know."

Ratchet's nose wrinkled in a protesting manner upon hearing this deadpan remark. He glanced at Trisby, gripping the steering joysticks tighter. "It was just a glitch- they won't notice..." But, he knew, it probably would be. He hated when things that were already complicated only got more so.

The cat-like creature let out a slow breath, frowning through the windscreen at the sight before her. Ahead and above, not too far, was Ephemeris, locked onto IRIS in a deadly embrace of claw-like hands.

And, with all the little ships scattered around the two giant balls in space like bees around a beehive-just waiting for a target- a slip in the security system just wasn't welcomed.

"Oh great." She mumbled to herself- then looked towards the controls. With a sniff of indifference, she frowned and slipped down to the wires beneath, opening the flat and taking hold of them. Ratchet's eyes widened.

"Hey, that's REALLY dangerous, don't tamper with the..." The lights in the ship darkened suddenly. Oh no, they were out of power-

Something sent a vibration through the ship. Clank's tale optics widened in alarm. "Did we just shoot something."

"Tracking beacons. Tampered with 'um when was bored."

"Is that not a little too obvious? Boastful or not, the Loki is not that foolish." Clank folded his arms. Trisby snorted, glancing at the skeptical tin man over her shoulder.

"Pfft. I said 'tampered.' They'll think that's our ship, giving another glitch in the security. Though its only gonna work for a few minutes, so put your seat belt on."

"Wait, what are you-" Ratchet, incredibly, found himself being shoved away, and sliding off the pilot chair by a creature smaller than Clank. Trisby, with a smirk plastered on her mug, grabbed the steering controls and narrowed her eyes.

Ratchet's pupils dilated. "Uh-oh."

_Zoom._

They ship blasted forward- right towards the ships. Ratchet let out a long, horrified yell that Clank joined in with as they slid past the ships, turning and whipping in different directions. Trisby tilted the ship left and right, and Ratchet grabbed onto the seat and held on for dear life as she gave the wheel a jerk and flipped them around; turning them upside down as they rolled through the minion ships.

Trisby's grin broadened as they sped up, and she pressed a button on the joystick with her thumb. A bunch of missiles flew out behind them as they reeled in and out between more ships, heading closer and closer to IRIS.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

"Meh. Slightly."

Ratchet and Clank stared at each other in silent alarm. Trisby shrugged to herself, then slowly her smirk slid back onto her expression.

Ratchet was what she was eyeing- the very small opening that the minion ships where sliding through. He rose a brow. Maybe...it was insane, but maybe...

"Hang onto your insides."

Trisby sped the ship forward towards the closing gab- the smaller minions ships fled sideways from the crazed vessel and she turned it right- angling it like a key so it could go through.

Ratchet gripped the chair, his knuckles turning white beneath his fur- and they swept through, as lucky as a penny falling from the sky and landing in your pocket. That lucky.

The space left open for the minions slid shut behind them seconds after the ship flew in. Trisby scowled as many defense bots leaped into sight from upon the docking bay.

"I hope you're as good with weapons as they say..." The woman remarked, then brought out a small grenade- Ratchet didn't know how she got it as she had no belt or pockets- just as the ship door was broken down.

Shoot.

Ratchet leaped up and seized his wrench, sprinting forward and hitting the minion closest to him. Trisby growled sharply behind him and chucked the grenade- his ears stood up in surprise as it hit the next minion in the race, sending them reeling back.

They exploded in a fiery inferno. Trisby wandered past, scowling now, a dark contrast to her earlier indifference.

"C'mon." She deadpanned, dragging Clank by the shoulder along with her. The lombax followed in silence.

...

The Loki slammed his fist down on the poor control panel, barely missing one of the very press-able buttons. He ignored the fact he could have very well blown himself up as he scowled at the screen.

"Steward!"

"The reinforcements were not very alert, Master. Perhaps new employment."

"Oh_, shut up will you_?!"

He wasn't really taking in too much of what he was seeing on the holo-screen slightly above him. Standing on his throne, he ran a hand down his face in frustration, grumbling. This was not called for. How one little space in the security managed to be spotted by a whelp and a tin can he'd never know...

His eyes- or the ones he was currently using- caught something on the screen that wasn't usually there when the lombax and robot where. He scowled, removing his hand from his face in annoyance and zooming in.

What on earth was...

"Is that some sort of Magnus creature?" He asked incredulously. The Steward, whether it was rhetorical or not, decided to answer.

"No creature scans match. Unidentified DNA lifeform."

The Loki rolled his eyes. "What a valuable asset you are, Steward..." He glared at the screen with an air of indifference- but he was boiling with rage. They thought this creature- smaller than even this ridiculous body he'd possessed- was going to take him down?

The parasitic creature snarled to himself and slammed his fist on the side of the throne. He ignored the Steward's 'advice' to count down from ten as he directed his gaze back up ti the infernal screen.

Oddly enough, he remarked in his mind, the creature actually resembled the pet Dr Croid had raised. Lack of a tale and large head, and other minor differences. Strange convenience...perhaps she knew the two Tharpods?

And if the Steward was merely being incompetent- as it seems she had been with her last task, was this a Magnus creature that had been experimented on?

The creature in question was leading the way it seemed- and it looked rather comical. Then, the creature- suddenly kicked a minion that had fallen on the ground, sneering. Oh joy.

He just realized he was about to battle with a temperamental woman.

...

"The minions have become less frequent." Clank remarked quietly as they wandered through a more darkened hall of IRIS, "I fear we are walking right into an attack."

"Obviously. The parasite knows we're here." Trisby replied, not looking at him as she walked a little ahead. Clank tilted his head as Ratchet rose a brow behind him.

"Trisby-" Clank said, with a note of hesitation, "Arrogant as you've probably heard, he is dangerous. I took four of us to take him down..."

Trisby smirked a little, looking at him over her slim, smallish shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not the first arrogant prat I've had to deal with."

She chuckled, though it didn't sound really like amusement. Clank hoped the small creature was taking this seriously.

Trisby was frowning as she walked, though. She hadn't meant to sound arrogant herself; acting like she didn't care- but it was true that she held no fear. But she wasn't foolish. She WAS on her guard. Loki, even with their exaggeration (and honestly, there was too much from that lot) they WHERE smart creatures.

Ratchet's nose wrinkled. "He made Nevo design most of that stuff. If their such a 'advanced' race...how come he'd do that?"

Trisby chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?"

Ratchet and clank blinked at her as they continued walking. "Huh? What's obvious?"

Trisby looked back over his shoulder at them again, grinning to herself. "Because he's a lazy little arse, that's why."

"Ah." Ratchet said- and he couldn't help but snicker at the word choice. Trisby, he thought, was a temperamental, and firm creature. But it seemed she did have a sense of humor. It helped the mood of the whole 'Tachyon returning' seem a little less...worrying.

"Heads up."

Alas, Ratchet and his robotic companion hadn't raised their heads fast enough to see the flying minions dart at them from the next door- or Trisby irritably toss another one of her green-electric grenades at them.

They blasted into pieces. Ratchet smacked the last one on the head as it sped towards them, ending it. He glanced at Trisby. He and Clank had done most of the shooting up till now...he wondered, what would happen is she marched through on her own?

He grinned a little, unconsciously, as he imaged in the miniature woman strolling casually through the base, tossing grenades out as she passed like seeds to chickens.

Only they blew up, of course.

The door slid open- much to their surprise. Trisby's expression hardened, and her eyes widened slightly. She glanced around, in case of any leaping minions- but none came. Ratchet looked over his shoulder down the darkened hall. Nothing.

"Well, it's the cliché 'finish off myself' battle." Trisby commented with a shrug- though she was frowning now, no longer indifferent.

There was an enormous chamber- rounded like the main questioning room- through the door. Darkened like the rest of the purple-like place, it was probably once used to give some room for visitors to pass in and out of the many corridors. Now it was vacant.

As soon as they stepped in, the door slid shut with an audible 'clunk' behind them, and the lights brightened a little.

No matter how many times things like this happened to the duo, for some reason they always felt a little startled.

"My, _my." _The cultured drawl above them said, "You've brought along a fan."

Trisby was surprised, a little, to be hearing an accent like that after so many years. She hadn't encounter a Loki for many, anyway.

And this one held an air of certainty; confidence...perhaps too much. It was one of those voices laced with a pleasant 'upper class' coating, but held something sinister underneath. She looked up and scowled.

The Loki was lounging in his throne, leaning against the side with the same careless demeanor as they first time they'd seen him- Ratchet couldn't shake the feeling of déjà-vu. Being in a group before, little words had been exchanged with this particular villain.

Maybe since he did most of the talking...

Trisby stared for a few seconds- genuinely taken back. It was hard to think that this cat-like being with more fluff on his body than she and Ratchet combined, could be possessed by a giant, frightening parasite. "You have to be kidding me..."

That earned her a sharp look.

The Loki where an endurance race, she'd give them that- though anyone would rather be turned into a funny little creature than die via exposure to poisonous atmospheres. She wouldn't say where she learned of Toranux or the Loki, but she did know that outside of a host, they were as good as dead.

She'd heard how he'd been dragged from it. Idly, she wondered how he was still alive. The creature he possessed looked familiar- some would have said 'cute' if it hadn't been the expression. What someone looks like is based on their mind as well, what they show on their faces- and all she could see was a dark, slightly unsettled danger behind the green irises. A beast watching furious from its cage, forcing patience upon itself.

At first glance, the mixture of the innocent face and dark expression, and narrowed eyes...some would find it unnerving. Or very weird at least.

Trisby then glared quietly up at him, head lowered and eyes blazing. 'Fan' was not a good word to use on this female.

Another burst of anger shot through her when the Loki decided to grace her with a passive look; as if he was looking at no more than a insignificant mouse in the corner. Or ladybug.

The Loki rose a brow at her, then chuckled inwardly, looking down at his claws while he fiddled with them in an absent manner. "Hm. You lot must be desperate."

Trisby sneered a little. "Says the leech stuck in a pet's body..." She drew the words with a slight amusement. The Loki's gaze snapped back to her. His inward fury showed on his face in a hard stare and he looked ready to lash back out- but instead he forced a small, tapping his fingers together.

"Charming." The smile faded, and he glanced down at Ratchet and Clank. "So it's seems the meddlesome party is down by two members." A deadly sort of grin appeared then.

"How delightful."

The smooth clangs of moving mechanics filled the trio's ears below, and the lights grew bright and ready. The hoverthrone raised up further and the Loki stared down upon them from above, hands behind his back.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for a long confrontation..."

"You sure like talkin' though." Ratchet remarked with a grin.

"Silence, you."

"What does a parasite need with IRIS?" Trisby questioned, though she already knew- villains had a thing about letting on more about their plan when people asked. However, he said nothing, merely frowned back at her. She tried again.

"Doesn't the 'advance' Loki race KNOW more than IRIS?" Trisby tilted her head, speaking softly; but a deadly tone was underneath. The Loki's eyes narrowed.

_Just what would SHE know about our race? _Toranux had been lost long before her time. He shrugged it off; it made no difference. Though a spark of pride filled his chest knowing that they were still known-somewhat.

But, knowing or not, he had no time for a meddling interloper, as that Spogg would have said...

"Until now I believed the owners of what I need where fools- and they still remain so. Wasted potential of something so powerful...I would have studied it further, but I had...mm, other business." He gave an inward laugh. Then, he straightened up and pressed one of the buttons on his throne.

"I DO hope you enjoy your visit." He crooned slowly, just as the minions- bigger ones; creatures of sharp teeth and advanced weaponised armor, marched towards them. Then, the double canons flipped out from either side of his throne.

The minions, by command, closed in slowly. Ratchet stood with his wrench at the ready. Trisby growled lowly and turned back at him- earning his gaze once more.

"Confident aren't you?" She called, arms out a little in a casual manner- then he scowled, though her mouth twisted into a nasty kind of smile that looked more like a sneer. "I've seen less overdone attempts in video games."

She tapped her chin, glaring up at him as the minions continued moving towards them, "So the mighty Loki wins, hmm?"

The Loki snarled a little, "Do not try to talk down to me." He replied, trying to keep his posture- but Trisby could see anger. Her smirk broadened like a cat who'd spotted a mouse.

"Mmmm...Nope." She turned on her heel, and pulled out a small metal device- which promptly reconfigured- like unfolding paper- into a blaster.

She shot the nearest minion- and the others pounced. Trisby darted back with the quickness of a cheetah, shooting as Ratchet charged forward, hitting them with all he had. The Loki chuckled from above.

"You seem a little taken back." He called down to the female creature, who rolled her eyes, keeping her back to him. "After you and those 'heroes' are gone, I'll be able to resume by business."

Trisby hopped out of the way of a charging minion and rose a brow up at him, craning her neck so she could catch sight of him. He must have liked her having to look up at him like this...the thought made her blood boil.

"The galactic devastation of all living things? Do the Loki only live to muck up other people's lives..." She called, unimpressed as she turned to face him. "Seems like a lil' bit on a superiority delusion..."

That had done it. Ratchet saw it, Clank saw it. There are moments in two people's lives when they meet and almost instantly, they hate each other. It doesn't even take much- but now, it was personal. They shared a long, narrowed gaze, Trisby slightly smirking, The Loki's teeth bore back in a snarl.

_Who DID this little...creature think she was?_

Simply looking at that subtle smirk upon the female's face made him furious- and affronted. She knew nothing of his race and goal, yet she flounces in here, feeling she could say what she wanted...?

Well. He slammed his fist down on one of the buttons, loading his cannons. The poor, ignorant creature would soon learn her lesson.

He forced a grin down at her, "It seems your fond of confidence, too." He noted, as she began backing up a little, her brow creased in a frown as she gripped her small, weak weapon. He leaned back against the side of his throne, eyebrows raised. "Bu you see, my dear, I make _sure _that I get what I want in the end...and no primitive little cat is going to stop me."

She gave a sound that sounded almost like a snide giggle, amused by him. He scowled.

"I'd love to see that."

BLAST.

Trisby gave a short yelp and dived out of the way- having expected a retort before fire. Ratchet's eyes widened- he was further away, fighting minions.

"Are you okay?" The Loki's laugh overtook his words.

"How fun! You weren't so smart at that move, where you?" Trisby landed back on her feet and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. A _toddler_ could've dodged _that._"

Oh, he hated this creature. The Loki growled lowly to himself and fired again- and every time the pest managed to dodge, muttering insults as she went about his aim.

"I'm getting boo-ored!"

Rage overtook his senses and he gave a loud exclamation. He turned and twisted a key beside him on the throne- and it sent a signal to the overtaken IRIS, and the floor trembled. Trisby stared down at her feet- and the disc-like floor split. Not like in movies, but like one 'ring' at a time. Two 'rings' of the floor fell downwards into darkness- and Ratchet and Clank with it.

Ratchet gave a yelp as he hit the ground of a lower floor- like a basement. The only way out was back up onto the floor above.

Trisby slowly turned back to the Loki, frowning thoughtfully. It seemed he'd sent the fight down below, trapped the two heroes to deal with...after her. He was really raving mad.

She chuckled to herself, dodging another hit. And that's what she wanted. The angrier he was..the more stupid mistakes he'd make. It was actual becoming easier to-

"AH!"

A burn singed her shoulder as one of the blast narrowly missed her. The Loki snickered nearby and she dived away, rolling behind a fallen minion for cover. She re-loaded her blaster just as that cover was incinerated.

Then she was moving sideways again, shooting at him- and annoying, he put up a shield, flashing a smile before turning but to the controls. Brilliant...

The fight continued, and despite her luck in dodging, Trisby couldn't keep this up for long. He wanted her dead, and painfully by the looks of it...

_It could sense the danger._

_It slid through the hallways, leaving a cold trail behind it as it went outside. The armored one had saved the lombax and his robotic friend...but there was more threat than that._

_From the outside, it watched the two spheres in space. Latched onto in a metal embrace, the Magnus-born machine wasn't built by Loki hand._

_Not entirely._

_So, it went back. Far, to a place in the galaxy more remote. Where the gravity felt disturbed and teh climates mixed and abundant._

_In the inky sky of Magnus, nothing suggested its presence as it slipped into the large laboratory, down the hall, into the workspace._

_Two tharpod stood, unaware, as the coldness filled the air._

"Moew?"

The tiny muse peered around, large green eyes wide and innocent as the cold brushed his fur. Dinkles looked around, feeling the strange presences that his instinct told him was there.

Nevo didn't seem to notice; he was working hard on something. Then, the computer buzzed. Dinkles tilted his head curiously trotted over and pressed a random button.

The news flashed on, and Nevo turned around. Frumpus blinked.

"Oh...Dinkles, why did you-"

"The IRIS supercomputer appears to have a twin! A giant, moon-like drone hovering nearby..."

Nevo dropped his tool. Then, the two tharpods turned and faced each other, eyes wide. Frumpus looked incredulous.

"So _that's _where it is!"

* * *

Strange presences...O.O Please review. :D Hope you have a good December!


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Holidays! I hope the wait didn't annoy people. I got a bad bought of right's block and got a bit run-down, but I managed to finish this chapter. It was fun to write some of these scenes and I hope it'll be fun to read. :) Thanks to the supportive reviews I've been getting._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 8

**_"Never explain - your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway."_****_  
_****_-Elbert Hubbard_**

Affirmative

Things hadn't gone a smoothly as Trisby planned. And to make matters worse, she had that deep-voiced blowhard crooning somewhere above.

"Where've you gotten to?"

Where indeed. Currently she was hidden behind the remains of a rather large minion, that had a very unfortunate fall when she shot the tender wire in its leg. Little missed details could be the deadliest, though she had no time to gloat about it. She was tired and he wasn't; lounging up there on his vehicle while she was basically chased around the room by blaster shots.

Trisby tried to force her breathing into a more calmed level as she re-loaded her blaster, swallowing a little. Her mouth felt dry. This much movement and excitement, she admitted, wasn't something she was used to.

...That made her sound old.

The cat -like creature rolled her eyes and slid lower as the not-so subtle noise of the throne moved a little closer. She could not see him, but he was looking for her. The minions where fighting Ratchet and Clank down below the broken floor, so it was just her, him, and a pair of canons.

There was a pause.

"Aww..._hiding _from me...?"

There was a rather disturbing note of delight in his voice; probably as savage as an axe murder in a horror movie, only fluffier. Trisby forced herself not to grumble. She was no mouse, nor prey. The very idea of appearing like that in his mind was infuriating.

"No matter. I'll find you..." He sounded cheerful; so high-and mighty. Trisby had had her fun toying with that remarkable shot temper, but she was tired of him now.

WHACK.

Abruptly, the metal scrap pile of minion she had been leaning her back against was swatted away like a bug off a tabletop, and she just managed to leap onto her feet, turn and dodge the swipe herself.

Her pupils dilated a little as she found herself at the edge of the floor; the minions battling Ratchet and Clank below. A bit of a height for a creature her size.

The Loki grinned down at her with what only could be called gleeful, smug malice. And that was a mixture of hell. His arm was folded around his side casually; as if the whole fight hadn't fazed him at all. "Ah.._.there you are."_

Trisby straightened up and scowled at him, tilting her chin a little. "So it would seem."

"Stubborn even in defeat. I expected a little more fight, given your..." He glanced upwards, as if searching for a word before smirking a little, eyes narrowed. "_Headstrong _words..."

"Clearly your head wasn't strong enough when the skinny robot _b*tch-_slapped it."

Fury flickered on his mug, and Trisby smirked in return. Bulls-eye.

"...I think I've had enough of your lip." He straightened up where he stood on the vehicle, though his smirk remained faint on his face. Trisby rolled her eyes.

"For the love of everything explosive, stop looking at me like that."

The amusement left his expression. "Hm. I suppose I should just kill you now, anyway. Ta-ta, My dear..."

Trisby had the split second before the shot to step back to what little space she still had behind her- and it was pure luck what happened next. The metal panel on the floor was hit like a seesaw; hitting one end down and sending her springing up- right onto the side of the purple throne.

The Loki's eyes widened, "What- what are you-?!" She ignored his splutters and leaped up to the antenna-like contraption on top, probably used for balance. She gave it a yank, quickly, and the throne gave a sudden jerk to the left.

"You where SO sure I'd die that you put your SHIELDS down?" Trisby grunted from above, hitting the device with her blaster next. There was a growl before and something grabbed her by the scruff, giving her a sharp tug.

Her eyes widened and she gripped the antenna, pulling herself forward and swinging to the other side. The Loki-possessed creature climbed up into view, looking murderous. Trisby noted that even in his tiny form, he was bigger.

_...I despise you, nature._

He too grabbed the antenna and tried to pry her hands off with his claws. Trisby gritted her teeth and tugged back. He fumed, "I am NOT about to be defeated by a little simpleton like you!"

Trisby felt rage boil inside her, _"Excuse _me?!" She let go of the antenna- and slid down to the front of the machine and pulled at a few wires before he could see what she was doing. He leaped back down and actually _shoved _her away- and she just managed to grab the side of the canon before plummeting off the hoverthrone.

She hung there for a moment, glaring at him, and getting a glower in return. Then, the ironically deep-voiced critter slammed a button down and the canons re-folded into the throne, and to avoid getting her fingers jammed she had to let go.

"Yipe!"

Trisby felt pain grip her arm as she fell onto it as her side collided with the metal floor. She quickly scrambled back onto her feet, swaying just once and stepping back a few steps from the throne. The Loki placed his hands behind his back, looking rather relaxed again. Trisby almost groaned.

...And she'd dropped her blaster. Wonderful.

"Did you honestly think you'd win?" Trisby slowly turned her gaze back to the owner of that oily tone, "Quite amusing, but foolish."

"Hmmm." She was done talking to him, and she gripped her sore arm with an irritated glower.

The canons whipped back out again and he jumped a little, arms out and stepping back. The Loki smirked at such a display of alarm, and again she felt fury boil in her blood. What a little creep he was.

But, instead of shooting, he went on, "This little endeavor of yours was pointless, you know." He leaned against the side of the throne and Trisby blinked at him.

_...He's monologuing. Dear lord._

Ratchet and Clank, having defeated the minions, where peering over the side of the platform she stood on a few meters behind, staring. It seems they had the same thoughts, as Ratchet rose a brow and Clank shook his head.

Trisby stared wide-eyed up at him and raised a hand to rest her chin on it, wrapping her other arm around her side.

He continued, "Despite the simple methods of my associates, we are ahead of you and that posse who call themselves 'hero' and in a few short hours we may very well detain what we are after." He straightened up, looking quite please with himself. As he spoke on a little more Trisby glanced back at Ractchet, who mouthed:

_Wasn't he going to shoot you...?_

Trisby raised her hands and shoulders, shaking her head incredulously. She had no idea.

"I spent YEARS trapped in an infernal rock while the rest of the galaxy went untouched and 'saved' during the war..." Trisby spun back around to face him, hands behind her back.

He glared down at her yet smirked, one fists clenched. Her eyes widened a little, and she tried not to make it look like she was about to giggle at the move. "I will _rip _this galaxy apart, and wait till the last one to end it slowly. How is THAT for a return."

Trisby, during his little rant, hand side-stepped to her fallen blaster and now held it behind her back. She placed it on the ground, hidden by her ankles, and clapped a little, actually smiling despite her aching arm. That was the funniest luck she'd ever had.

"Yay, that was a lovely monologue! I can tell you worked hard on it." The Loki stared at her with a slight, confused frown, as if wondering if she'd lost it. Annoyance came into the expression.

The canons twitched again; spinning a little on the inside, ready to fire. Trisby grinned and waited. Ratchet and Clank gasped.

A moment passed where nothing but a spark sounded in the chamber. The Loki's eyes widened and he glanced at his throne- and only then he notice the wires Trisby had fiddled with.

Then, the canons sparked again and exploded.

Trisby was thrown back by the blast- she hadn't expected it to be that powerful. She fell on her back with a thud and her ears rang painfully. She barely made out the pained grunt of the Loki who collided with the ground nearby, or Ratchet's whoop.

Clank, on the other hand, dragged himself back onto the platform from Ratchet's back, "Trisby, are you alright...?!"

She turned her head and forced her eyes open. The Loki was already standing nearby; without his throne or weapon. But neither was she. She felt a rare shot of panic hit her nerves, and she sprang up clumsily, drawing back. Her ankle screamed in pain and her arm still ached, but her brain was functioning fine.

The Loki snarled and turned to her- then noticed she was clutching her shoulder. A grin spread slowly and he crooned, "Aw, My dear...are you harmed?"

Trisby stepped back, glaring as he advanced, hands curled as if ready to strangle- and he was seconds in front of her when Ratchet sped up towards them, holding his wrench overhead, ready to swat the parasite where he stood.

"Gotcha!"

He managed to hit him on the shoulder and send him rolling backwards. Trisby sucked the air through her teeth, though grinned at the hit.

"Four."

Clank chuckled and came to stand beside her, watching as the Loki bounced back onto the ground a little away from them. Ratchet approached and the being sneered at him.

"Alright, parasite, it's over..." He reached out a hand to pick him up by the scruff- but the creature snarled. The hoverthrone was damaged, but still functioning enough to keep flight- and not so far from the ground after the hit. He leaped back, then onto the throne, hitting one of the keys before Ratchet could catch him. He rose the throne up a little, his breaths a little labored.

"A minor setback, meddlers." He hissed through his teeth as the trio scowled up at him, "But I'm afraid you're too late anyway. I have enough information." He drew back on the throne, and pressed one last button- one that made the floor they stood on slid away completely and they fell into the lower, ditch-like area where Ratchet and Clank had been trapped moments ago.

"I leave you with a parting gift." The Loki darkly, and before he turned away and left them, he made eye contact with Trisby one last time.

Their gazes where, to put it simply, equally murderous.

"See you later." Trisby called after him in a sing-song voice. He growled and turned, moving away out of sight with the throne.

"Laugh all you want- at least you'll be positive in the grave!"

The minions appeared all around the sides above the square ditch, and Ratchet gripped his wrench. "Aw, great..."

ZAP.

What happens next would be...difficult for Ratchet and Clank to explain later. Just as the minions where ready to pounce down on them from above, something like lightning struck them. It swooped around like a flying river, or gas. It was hard to determine just what it looked like- a foggy, bright, speeding light that was as pale blue as frozen lakes.

Ratchet's eyes widened- and he was too alarmed to notice the light did not sting his eyes. The minions burst into flurries of metal where they stood, falling down to the ground; pale blue smoke rising off of them.

Then, it seemed to hover all around them like a pale blue fog. Some river-like strands of paler blue slid around them like ink dropped into clear water. A coldness gripped the room and Ratchet's fur stood on end. Trisby stared around in silence, slowly tilting her head.

Then, the floor raised up to level with the corridor doors again; the ditch no more. One of the doors slid open with a small beep. Ratchet and Clank remained still.

Clank slowly raised a hand to touch the blue fog. "Ratchet...do you suppose this is...?"

"Whatever it is..." Ratchet mumbled, feeling the odd need to be silent, "It saved our buts..." He glanced towards the open door. Trisby was already heading towards it, eyeing the blue fog quietly as she went.

Then, it faded away, as if it had never been. Clank stared after Trisby quietly before jogging after her, Ratchet following his lead for once.

"Trisby, do you know something about..."

"Ask IRIS."

The curt reply came as she turned to face them; standing before the familiar large screen of the Supercomputer itself.

_"Welcome back, Ratchet. It is a please to see you again."_

Ratchet cleared his throat. The blue fog was still fresh in his mind; the cold touch still present in his skin and fur. It was so...weird. He needed a moment to think- though he knew he couldn't waste anymore time. His blood began pumping a little more when he remembered Cronk and Zephyr still trapped in the asteroid base with the others.

"Uhh...what can you tell me about the Lifeforce?" He rose a hand as he said this, biting his lip. The screen flickered and an image appeared- a blue-print like image of a cloud-like substance. It looked more like a splatter in the 2D form.

_"The Lifeforce. An energy-like aura, biologically present in beings from planet: Toranux. Not yet completely specified."_

"The Loki planet?" Clank inquired. Ratchet's ears lifted a little.

_"Affirmative. It was present in the forms of the 'Thora' race. Like a second immune system, it healed and protected their bodies from disease and long-term injury."_

"That doesn't sound dangerous..." Clank commented quietly to Ratchet, a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "In fact, it sounds...positive. What could villains wish to do with a healing function?"

Ratchet looked back up at the computer. "Who are...or what are the Thora?"

The screen changed- and the outline form of a ghost-like being, one Ratchet found familiar, appeared. A tail, long arms, a pointed head...though slimmer than that of the Loki he'd seen. And, by the looks of it- pale blue with...pinkish hues around the chest.

_"The Thora. A related race of the Loki species. Now extinct, they lived on Toranux before the great war. They possessed talent in spiritual means, music, art and other forms of none-violent pursuits. They had a science division, though refrained from weapon-making as they believed it would lead to conflict. A peaceful race, they were targets of prejudice and abuse by their larger relatives, the Loki, who saw themselves as superior. The Loki, however, did not possess lifeforces, nor its healing talents."_

Ratchet tilted his head. Again, healing- no violence. What could the Loki possibly want with it?

"What...what would the Loki want with it?" It was probably a very vague question, but surprisingly Ratchet got an answer.

_"Not much more is known about Lifeforces. However, an Archaeologist from Fastoon discovered an artefact preserved from eons after the war and destruction of Toranux. The artefact contained the dislodged lifeforce of a deceased Thora. According to his research, it could be removed and given, but also had many more aspects than healing."_

Ratchet and Clank exchanged eager glances- now they were getting somewhere!

The lombax smiled a little as he looked back up at the computer screen. "The research he did...is there any of it stored here? Details on uh, the other aspects?"

_"Negative."_

Ratchet tried not to groan- though his ears drooped a little at the answer. "But- where would we..." Clank stepped forward, deciding to be more direct.

"Tells us what you can about Ickabar Locksher and his work, if you please." He tilted his head.

Yet again, another image appeared. This time the faceless model of a lombax appeared; wearing a shoulder belt with a disc-like circle on it; and his stripes outlined in white. Two on each ear with curling sides. Beside the model was a pattern like the skeleton a leaf- Ratchet realized it must be the pattern of stripes on his back.

_"Ickabar Locksher. Born and raised on Fastoon. He was discovered on the steps of a Council Office Building shortly after his birth; no parents or trace of family where found. He was transferred to the East Rim Care Facility, where he was raised alongside two foster brothers."_

Ratchet tilted his head, noting all of this- but hoping for more. The no-parents thing caught his attention, though.

_Guess it's always the orphans, huh, Ick...?_

_"He became an archaeologist and discovered the artefact a few years later. During the attack on Fastoon, he vanished along with the other members of his race. _It_ is unknown what is fate was."_

Ratchet breathed out slowly. It didn't give them much to go on...

_"His research would have been left behind unattended- but an incident occurred that made Ickabar store it away in an obscure place. It is believed he discovered something dangerous about the Lifeforce whilst examining it. "_

The lombax rubbed his chin slowly. IRIS did say before that not much was known about it...what did Ickabar find?

"Is there anything else you could tells us that could help?" A sudden thought came to him, "Would his...foster brothers have known anything?"

IRIS answered his first question first, as was expected. If it hadn't, Ratchet would not have been able to listen anymore. It was odd, really, how it could speak in such monotone about it...though maybe that made it easier to deliver.

_"Ickabar discovered the artefact on Planet Berrik in the outer area of Polaris. Some evidence was left behind that may give clues to where he would go to decipher it. Ickabar Locksher's Foster brothers where not archaeologists. Raymas Lars, the eldest, was a scientist and has been missing for over twenty years."_

_"His other foster brother was the cragmite, Percival Tachyon."_

Ratchet's blood froze. Tachyon...T_achyon...?_

"W-wait a minute..." His voice wavered, his green eyes wide, " Tachyon was Ickabar's _foster brother?"_

_"Affirmative. He left Ickabar behind after he discovered his true origins, then laid waste to Fastoon while Ickabar was there."_

Ratchet stared up at the computer. A heavy, heavy silence followed.

Tachyon was a despicable creature, Ratchet knew. But this...

"How could he...?" He murmured. He slowly looked up. It probably didn't matter now, but...

"Is Ickabar...okay?"

But his question was never answered. Ratchet was struck by an unnerving sort of familiarity as the lights began to power down- then flicker before IRIS could give him any more information. Clank stepped back, and Trisby- who had remained silent up to this point- chewed on her lip.

The coldness from before returned, and a gust of the blue fog they'd seen burst through the door. Ratchet fell onto his back, and his head slammed against the metal floor. His vision began to blur.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, are you alright..."

"C-Clank...?"

_"Ickabar! Icky, can you hear me?!"_

"Huh?" Ratchet's mind fell into a haze. Clank's voice where echoes, fading into another voice. One that he found familiar...yet at the same time, completely new. He was no longer looking at the blurred metal ceiling of the IRIS question room. He could see...the sun making his vision fuzzy.

_"Ickabar...!"_

_..._

_The sun was bright upon the sand, it burned the tiny grains below to a golden crisp. The light reflected off the warm, smooth surfaces of the buildings, bouncing back and forth. Trapping the world in a realm of warmth and glowing light._

_Then, through the soft sand of the road, a pair of feet skidded across the boiling hot surface as if it were not hotter than cool stone._

_"Whooo!"_

_The lombax spun around like he'd been ice skating, grinning brightly in the sunlight as he ran. His dark fur seemed to blank him out from the light building and scenery around him. He examined his hands, dusting off some sand from when he'd tripped on the ground before._

_"Ickabar, honestly! Are you listening to me?"_

_He turned around, grinning a little._

_"Erm...nope."_

_It was a normal day as far as he could say. The sun was shining, the streets where metal, and his borhers where furious with him._

_Percy more than anyone else. As Raymas came forward; tall and green and very reptilian against the desert sun, Percy remained where he was, arms folded and head shaking in that condemning manner of his._

_Raymas's posture was like always, too- stiff and stern, perhaps monotone like his voice. Soft, though. A pair of striped, brown eyes met his own and he smiled._

_"C'mon, Ray, I wasn't going too far. And it's not as if I'm dancing along a cliff edge."_

_"You did that last week" Raymas said in a deadpan. Ickabar sighed to himself. He turned his head, and something in him sank just a little. While he'd been cruising along quite happily...it seemed some of the other lombaxes around their ages had been scowling at him._

_His ears drooped a little and his smile began to fade. Percy wandered past him, Raymas continuing to walk. Ickabar found himself at the back of the trio all of a sudden, ears bent. He lowered his gaze, trying not to let their boring stares get to them as he turned and followed behind Percy._

_The cragmite, two years his senior, turned and looked at him over his shoulder with a slight frown. He then glanced at the other furred people watching him as they walked._

_"...Don't mind the miscreants."_

_Ickabar giggled a little, though his head remained a bit bent. "I thought I was the miscreant, Percy..."_

_"...You are."_

_Ickabar chuckled again, eyes closed- and blocked off from the glowers of his own kind. How odd he must have looked- his dark, purple-brown fur against the pale sand, his ice-like ices and the fact a cragmite was trotting along in front of him; not to mention the reptilian-like being walking ahead from an unnamed species._

_Ickabar saw Percy glanced back at him. No anger or scorn was in his gaze, nor Raymas's. Not like the ones the others had just given._

_He looked over his shoulder and stopped for a moment. No-one else was glaring at him anymore. They'd just lost interest for now. He sighed, glancing around a little. It felt...quiet._

_Wait...who was that?_

_For a second he thought he spotted a tall, lanky figure in the alleyway. Black and skinny in the shadows..._

_"Ickabar, hurry up!"_

"I...I'm coming..."

_"Ickabar!"_

"...wake up!"

...

Ratchet's eyes snapped open. The supercomputer's room was shaking- and by the sound of it, so was the rest of the vessel. He sat up. His mouth was dry, his head was pounding painfully. Clank peered at him worriedly.

"Ratchet, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I had the weirdest-"

The floor gave a sudden jolt, and Ratchet stumbled to his feet, almost toppling over again. Trisby stood by the doorway, ready to move, her hands clenched into fists.

"We have to go NOW, sleepy head! The Loki's trying to shake us out! We have to get out of here before his minions flood the place!"

"W-where?!" Ratchet called as she went through the door, he and Clank stumbling after her. His head still hurt badly.

"Berrick, you numskull! Like IRIS said!"

"We should must on the others!" Clank argued. Trisby rolled her eyes, miffed.

"All right, alright, let's just go anywhere that's NOT here!"

Ratchet groggily followed her down the shaking halls, head bent, heart pounding. He felt slightly sick, cold and hazy. What happened? What was that?

It was like...being someone else. Not watching, but...being.

As he ran, Ratchet couldn't help but wonder why the other lombaxes had glared so hatefully at Ickabar...who had smiled so warmly.

* * *

_Moral: Do not monologue. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long wait, Christmas was busy ^^ I re-wrote the ending scene to this chapter three times because I wasn't happy with it. Hopefully now it isn't trash XD Please review! Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 9

**_"You have to know who you are, if you don't you have nightmares."_****_  
_****_Stephen Rea_**

(An Unhappy Ending: Part 1)

The Watcher in the Dark

Nefarious's hysterical, nails-on-chalkboard laughter rang through the large base, making even the deafest minion in the furthest corner cringe at its sound. He was doubled over, one hand holding him up by gripping a control panel beside him, the other wrapped over his middle as if the laughter even pained him. He clenched his fist and thudded it down on the panel, quacking with uncontrolled cackle.

The Loki observed him with a less than amused frown from above, eyes lidded and the corner of his lip turned downwards. He wouldn't let himself take the bait and started yelling; that would just get the robot to laugh even more.

Tachyon regarded Nefarious with a similar degree of dislike- though he also found the Loki's failure amusing, the scientist's continued hysterics wore his patience thin.

"Oh, I haven't laughed this much since Qwark lost the election!" Nefarious finally yelped through his cackles- the first coherent words in around half an hour. The Loki rolled his eyes and turned away, his hover-throne tilting to the left as if by his will alone. Tachyon gripped his sceptre, drumming sharp, irritated fingers on the gold. If he and the parasite could agree on one thing, it would be that this insane robot was the biggest nuisance they'd ever had the misfortune of working with.

Tachyon decided to end it. "Must you continue your insipid laughing?" He snapped at last. Nefarious turned on his feel theatrically, and for a moment he looked ready to tip over. But, much to the Loki's chagrin, he regained his balance and composure.

A little, at least.

He wiped a finger across a red eye- as if he'd been crying. And odd movement- and the Loki had to hide a grin at how ironic it was. It seemed that organic habits had never truly left the prejudicing robot.

"I'll NEVER get over that, Squishie pet!" He called up to him, ignoring Tachyon completely and caused the later to clench his fists and fume, "Defeated by an unarmed, miniature girl!"

"She had the lombax and his tin with him." The Loki retorted as calmly as possible; but his temper threatened to snap as he shot a seething look down at him, "You've lost to them thousands of times."

"She was practically on a PLATTER!" Nefarious continued, as if not hearing him, turning with a swing of his legs and striding a little to the right, arms in the air, "And you STILL couldn't finish her!"

"If I went on about all of YOUR defeats-"

"And you couldn't even SLOW THEM DOWN-HAHA!"

"-we would be here all night."

Nefarious finally appeared to have registered what he had been saying and scowled, moving his skeleton-like jaw from side to side in a grinding motion. "Oh, Lessons from Mr 'Hundred year plan goes wrong.'"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH OUR PLAN?"

Tachyon's high-pitched screech shut them both up, and the Loki forced himself with all of his will not to cover his ears. That would ignite the cragmite's temper further.

Tachyon breathed out, his chest heaving with fury- then adjusted his helmet and leaned back, wearing a more complacent grin. "Now that we're all settled, I'd like to announce that our spies had located a planet that could hold more keys to the lifeforce."

"I'm sure you are going to tell us." The Loki crooned with a grin. Tachyon ignored him.

"Planet Berrick- from what the database tells me it's a rather remote place with very little intelligent life."

"There would be any problem, then." The Loki drawled, placing a hand under his chin, "Magnus was easy enough to take; this one shouldn't be too hard to neutralize."

"Indeed." Tachyon replied, sitting back in his throne with an air of smugness, "Once we have the planet secure from interruption, we will do a full search for any trace of the lifeforce."

"_Ahem_."

Nefarious, who had been bluntly left out of the discussion below the two (ironically, he would be taller if they didn't have their thrones) tapped a foot on the ground. "Are you two twits forgetting the lombax and his backpack? They'll be on their way there- they always are." He kicked the ground and crossed his arms.

Tachyon grinned, "Perhaps you should have a hand in dealing with the lombax again..."

Nefarious sneered, "Oh, funny. And anyway- I got some questions Mr 'Humble Dictator'...what's all this I kept hearing from the spies- a foster brother that's a _lombax?_!"

In all truths, Nefarious did not care for the matter at all, nor was he really interested. He mainly brought it up to run the fact in the cragmite's face, much like he'd been doing by reminding Nefarious of his defeat at the lombax's hands. But the reaction it brought- he wasn't really prepared.

SLAM.

He gave a strangled yelp as his face hit against the ground- the foot of the throne having swatted him down like a fly onto the metal floor. The harsh hit let a large dent in his jaw and shoulder.

Tachyon's burning eyes bore down on him in a seething, threatening glare- looking downright murderous as he towered over the pinned robot on his throne. The Loki made no move to stop him; if he saw fit to get rid of Nefarious this moment he wasn't really bothered.

But the reaction- he'd expected yelling. But Tachyon could not deny it, could not yell- it seemed...The Loki's lips curled slightly in a smile.

How pleasing it was, to see a nerve struck deep in the vile little creature. Not just setting his temper off, but really striking something.

It was a delicious little piece of revenge to see that in the Emperor of that hated species.

"Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing to TWIT?" Nefarious choked beneath the ever-strengthening weight of the clawed foot, the throne making no move to let him go. For a moment, a streak of panic dared rush through his mind- but he pushed it away. He was too furious to panic.

Tachyon said nothing, but his whole form trembled with fury, his jaw locked and grinding together as if trying not to burst. Nefarious wasn't afraid...but he was a little unnerved but this reaction. He half hoped the cragmite would start yelling- at least that would be normal, but now it didn't even look like the Cragmite's gaze was aimed at him.

"Hello?!" He called up in a shrill, irked voice, "GET OFFA ME!"

Finally, Tachyon flinched as if being poked. His eyes, once wide and blazing, narrowed. He tossed Nefarious across the room, the high-pitch yelp sailing overhead as he smacked against the wall.

"Oh." The Loki piped quietly, watching quite happily as his rival flopped down onto the ground like a metallic ragdoll. "Quite a landing."

He chuckled inwardly, placing his hands behind his back as he turned to face the Emperor, who breathed hard and heavy. The cragmite glowered at him as if daring him to mention what had caused the whole thing.

"...Shall we continue with the securing of Berrick? Unless you want a little time to think." The Loki was sure that, and his tone, where subtle enough. He tilted his head, flashing a charming grin that came off more creepy.

Tachyon sneered a little. "Very well. Get those useless minions of yours to the planet. I think its high time I had a hand in getting rid of the lombax brat myself."

He turned on his throne and it stalked away like a giant spider. The Loki watched the back of his head with narrowed eyes, saying nothing. He could read that bug like a book- he was trying to act like nothing had happened. How delightful.

Perhaps, when the time came, this little fact about 'Ickabar Locksher' could come in handy when wanting to torment him.

...

_Bam. Bam. Bam..._

The continuous noise was like a clock in a office waiting room; maddeningly irritating. It also told whoever was in the room- or in this case, base- that there was something to be alert about. Not one mind in the place was aloud peace.

"Heh. It's like them raffle ticket sellers, 'ay, Cronk?"

A husky chortle of the other warbot followed. Standing in the main chamber, feeling like they were covering a bit too high up on this thin-looking platform, Cronk and Zephyr stood watch with the archaeologists as they fluttered about like birds in a cage, hopping back and forth from different control panels; typing and pressing, not once looking up.

They worked in a synthetic motion; the trio of the two marzakian-like beings and their robot companion moving around like they did not need to speak to each other; yet at the same time knowing what to do. It was odd, really.

But the robots where focused on other things.

Cronk crossed his arms and grunted, "Not one word from the rookies. What's takin' 'em so long?"

"Maybe...somethin' happened to 'em..." Zephyr ventured, rubbing his metal chin a little uneasily, "Should we call 'em again?"

"No need!"

Canter's yelp was proceeded by a loud crashing sound somewhere in the base. The warbots jumped to attention, aiming their weapons- and the younger bot ducked a bit.

"Whoa, slow down! Their ship just came in!"

And not a second too soon- outside, the guarding drophid ships relentless pounded the doors with lasers and bombs, and the camera of the landing dock inside the base showed the ship was a battered as an old can.

Cronk and Zephyr shared alarmed looks before hurrying towards said landing dock.

...

Ratchet fell flat on his fluffy stomach as the ship gave in; practically falling apart right where it had landed. The sides fell off, and the ceiling threatened to plummet on top of its unfortunate pilots. Clank tugged at his shoulder.

"Ratchet, it would not be wise to remain here!"

Trisby had already stumble out of the scrap pile that had once been the ship, clutching an arm and limping slightly. The thing about some injuries was that it took a while for the pain to really register. In the midst of chaos Trisby had barely noticed her bruised arm and ankle, but it was only now, when things had 'calmed' down, that it really set in.

Ratchet clumsily stepped out of the ship a second later, Clank at his side. He dusted himself off, and he found his hands were shaking a little. He swallowed, running his tongue over his teeth as he thought.

"Ratchet?"

The lombax blinked, realizing he'd been slumped a little. He straightened up, clearing his throat. Clank stared at him, again worriedly. He forced a grin. "Its nothin', pal. Just kinda dizzy after the...crash."

Ratchet was slightly surprised at himself. Usually he'd tell Clank anything- but this...this was just insane. He felt like he'd actually been there- on Fastoon. He'd felt the warmth of the sun, the light in his eyes, the heat of the sand on his feet. He glanced at his boots. Ickabar hadn't worn any, it seemed.

Ickabar. A weird name, but for some reason it had been lodged in his mind. Tachyon's foster brother. He'd...been standing where he'd been, there on Fastoon. It was...

"Rookies!" The warbots came jogging up, limbs creaking and bouncing a little. Ratchet smiled, glad for familiar faces in this weird situation. It took a little pressure away from it, anyway.

"Hey, Cronk, Zephyr. Sorry about the mess..." Cronk laughed a little.

"Mess SHmess, Rookie!" He slapped the lombax on the back, almost knocking him over, "We thought ya wouldn't get in here at all!"

Zephyr chuckled reproachfully, "So, what happen over at IRIS?"

"The Loki is _gone._"

The two bots stiffened and turned to the source of this new, unfamiliar voice and stared at the small cat-like being nearby. Trisby still gripped her arm, shoulders a little slumped. Clank drew close almost hesitantly.

"Trisby, are you alright?" She batted his outstretched arm away, turning a little. Cronk folded his arms.

"Who the heck are-"

"Gusy, guys," Ratchet said, raising his hands, trying to bring down the tension. They didn't need people getting off on the wrong foot, especially when the villains where teaming up. "This is Trisby- she kinda kicked the Loki outa IRIS."

He couldn't help but grin at the mental image. The two old robots stared for a moment at the tiny woman. "Uuhh..."

"He's still alive though." Trisby added in a brooding manner- and clutched her arm tighter. She gritted her teeth, "Though not for long..."

"Holy Macaroni..." Zephyr piped up, staring, "Did he hit ya?"

"Scumbag, hitting a woman, for shame, Sir!" Trisby's eyes widened and she shook her head almost violently. She stepped back, looking mortified.

"I'm no _victim! _He didn't lay a finger on me..." She rolled his eyes, "But his canons did. Don't worry I whacked him a good few times- MORE. I won." She wasn't excusing the parasite, but she didn't want to looked at as someone weaker and offered pity.

The two warbots gave another pause, but then Cronk shook his head. "Still ain't right to hit a woman with canons."

"I didn't say it was...now can we get down to business?" Trisby sounded as annoyed as a bear woken before the end of hibernation. So much so that Cronk and Zephyr stepped aside like scattering chickens as he marched between them, her strides wide and firm despite the limp.

Ratchet laughed sheepishly, rubbed he back of his furred neck. "She's a little...headstrong." Cronk cocked his head to the side.

"I wouldn'a known." Zephyr murmured blankly.

Ratchet stretched, yawning loudly. The banging sound continued against the thick, sturdy walls of the Asteroid Base. "Huh...guess sleep is outa the question..." He said sheepishly.

Clank shrugged a little, smiling, "We need our rest. I'm sure it won't be too much of a bother."

Cronk hoisted his blaster up in his hands. "Don't worry, Rookies. We'll keep watch while you two kiddos nap."

Ratchet chuckled a little, already beginning to walk off with Clank. "Uh, sure Cronk. Thanks." The lombax shot a side-glance at Trisby- who was already departing another way as if she knew the place. Too independent to ask for a tour, huh?

"I'm sure she will be fine, Ratchet. The archaeologists must have some Nanotech..." Clank remarked as they settled in one of the 'Staff Reservations.' It seemed the archaeologists would sometimes be here overnight- and since it was quite remote Ratchet wasn't surprised. The room had one bed, but Clank settled with sitting on a small couch nearby and folded himself up into a cube as he usually did.

Ratchet lay on the bed, too tired to take his boots off or pull the sheets over him. His limbs felt heavy so suddenly that he just couldn't manage it.

He still hadn't had the time to talk to Clank about what happened on IRIS. It seemed too surreal to be a dream, or a hallucination caused by a hit to the head. But...any other explanation seemed crazy. Though hadn't Clank mentioned something similar with the Zoni...?

The thoughts echoing through his tired brain, Ratchet yawned one last time, and let his eyes slide shut.

...

Ickabar opened his eyes with a jolt. He raised his head, and the afternoon sun greeted his eyes with an irritated sting. He blinked and sped up a little on his feet, trying to keep up with the person who had snapped him from his daydream.

"You'll end up walking into a wall eventually..." A certain cragmite remarked. Ickabar blinked at him, then gave a little shrug.

The two went along talking like they had been; trivial thoughts of the day. It wasn't an unfamiliar site nor action to Fastoon- a small cragmite pattering by with a strange looking lombax tailing him. Usually, though, it was just the two of them. Recently the third oddball, a tall green reptilian youth, had stopped occupying the two teens on their random wandering.

Ickabar noticed they were going past one of the clubs; on a road that raised above the ground a little. Fastoon was built on the desert landscape of Fastoon; sometimes places would just rise and fall. This one road raised up like a mountain path away from the main road that went lower. He was watching that road get lower and lower from him when a voice called out to the two.

"It's the duo of dweebs."

At the same time, the cragmite and the lombax frozen on the spot at the sarcastic voice. Percy's eyes narrowed in a seething glare. "Mgive..."

Standing nearby in all of his bitter glory, stood a pale lombax who was thin yet sharp, a pair of equally razor-looking eyes boring into the two of them. He wore a sneer-like grin (or perhaps a grin mixed in with a sneer) as he stared them down.

The daylight seemed to dim on their day. Ladies and Gentlemen, Fergus Migive.

Ickabar and Percival had known Fergus Mgive almost all their lives, and for as long as they could remember. Another unfortunate guest at the facility for homeless, orphaned and unwanted children, he grew up alongside them and was the opposing force across the dinner table that tried to kick you beneath it.

Ickabar watched as Percy and Mgive locked their glares in a lightning-like synthesis, eyes boring into each other. He wasn't quite sure what had kicked off their neutral hatred. He couldn't really remember, it had been going on that long-

"...you listening? Honestly." Migive shook his head at them- and beside his temple, hanging like a vine by his ear, his plait swung a little as he moved his head. Ickabar giggled as he watched it, and the other lombax's

"It's not him your talking to, pig-tail wearing miscreant." Percy snapped back, beginning to walk off again. Migive walked parallel to them, scowling at the cragmite. Ickabar's ears bent a little.

"Who spit in your bean curd?" Migive asked, raising a sharp tan brown at him. Percy sneered, giving a sharp grunt in return.

"The same imbecile that obvious dropped you out of a tree at your birth."

Whoops, here it was starting.

Fergus's sharp eyes narrowed to slits as Percy stopped, facing him head one and tilting his head. "Why is it that I was born into the same generation as you?"

"I don't know either. It was a bad move." Ickabar's ears lifted.

_Wait, what?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked slowly, turning his head a little, a quizzical frown rippling his angry face.

There was a heavy silence, and Ickabar watched Fergus expectantly. He never went quiet like this- and wait a moment- was that..surprise inking on his face?

"Is that it?" Percy asked, feeling he'd won the comeback battle with a fold of his arms, "Is that the best you can do?" His voice drew to a mocking croon. Fergus snapped back to his usual sour glare.

"Trip over your words?" Percy added, pushing all of Fergus's buttons. Ickabar tilted his head, smiling.

"I trip over loads of things. Cellotape, stairs, rocks..." The cragmite stared deep into his soul with a threatening glare, just daring him to go on.

"...Percy."

_Whoosh._

"Ha-ha! You missed!"

Ickabar had triumphantly ducked the random empty can Percy had thrown at him- but he didn't managed to dodging the hand that grabbed his ear and gave his head a whack.

"Ow!"

Fergus rolled his eyes and turned his back as Ickabar rubbed his head uncertainly. The cragmite growled and began storming down the path.

"Getting sick and tired of the lot of them, Icky. Sometimes I wish I could just snap my fingers and Fergus would be teleported to the other-side of the planet. Over a muddy pond..."

Ickabar followed him.

Everything had been normal- or relatively so- and his thoughts fell on the look Fergus had. Until he felt a strange tinge in his spine; like a chill. On a desert planet.

He suddenly had a horrible feeling. Pale eyes widened, he turned slowly on his heel. His blood ran cold.

Something was watching him. He couldn't make out the shape, nor any colour. It stood far off, in the shadows, but he knew it was watching him. With ever second he kept looking, his own eyes widened as the image of what he was seeing seemed to get closer to him.

A horrible, terrible fear came over him. But he was frozen. He couldn't breath.

All he could determine was that there was one eye, one eye of a creature he'd never seen or heard of. It wasn't round, it was long and thin, shaped almost like a crown. And it was pale. As pale as his own eyes, but without any of the light.

...

Ratchet jolted up, breathing hard. He gasped for breath, feeling as if he was close to drowning. His fur was blotched with a cold sweat, his bed streets winkles and wrung beneath him. The blood rushed throw his veins and for a few seconds he stared ahead of him, at the wall- until slowly...very slowly, the feeling began to fade. He calmed down.

He took deep breathes, licking his dry lips.

_What...the heck...was that?_

Clank snoozed peacefully nearby, undisturbed. Ratchet look down at his legs. They felt numb, and a lot of his body did, too. He was now officially freaked out. Maybe he could have deluded

himself into believing the last time had been some wacked dream or hallucination...but this...

Being Ickabar in the dream, feeling that absent, random train of thought wasn't the strangest thing surprisingly. 'Strange' was the wrong word.

It was downright terrifying.

He didn't know if that was part of the same dream...it turned so quickly. But it wasn't a dream...this was something else. Either that or he was going insane.

Something had been watching him from the darkness, and it had been getting closer.

And the most horrible thing about it was...that it felt familiar.

* * *

_Again, happy New YearH_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long wait, and in advance for another. I have a busy year coming up, and this chapter took a long time to write. I keep saying I hope things will pick up, but maybe now that the journy's started for Ratchet, it'll get things pumped. Its been built-up till now. The emotional part of the fanfic starts now ^^ As do most of the flashback subplots, so be prepared for oc's. The cragmites from 'Meanwhile on Reepor' will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^_

* * *

Lifeforce Chapter 10

**_"Kids aren't born to be bullies, they're taught to be bullies."_****_  
-Matt Bomer _**

(An Unhappy Ending part 2)

Watching

"Shh!"

Nevo ducked down lower as the search-light of the minion hovered above. Frumpus was on his knees behind a crate nearby, and had frozen like ice upon his friend's warning. Nevo, with shaking, aging palms, fiddled as quietly as possible with the blaster. He wasn't familiar with handling such devices, but it was necessary.

The part of Magnus that was still crawling with minions was, well, still crawling with minions. A century's worth of damage couldn't have been fixed much in mere months, and the factories for the Loki's pawns still remained. The parasite hadn't come back to Magnus, but he still found the nerve to use some of it still.

So, Nevo and Croid found it was their responsibility to shut the darn things down. Starting with the largest. He just hoped the overconfident Loki had forgotten to change some of the pass codes- Nevo had programmed quite a lot of this.

He shuddered a little. Those years where a hazy blur; like a nightmare. He didn't really know how he'd chosen that slavery-like fate over death.

Frumpus was peering over the crate, his hair making it quite obvious he was there. Nevo gave him a wave to alert of him of this- and his friend ducked down again.

He hadn't changed much...

The factory was inside and outside the mountain. With the gravity re-instated it would be easier to get in. Nevo wouldn't lie- he was terrified. But he couldn't let this happen again. It had almost driven them into extinction.

But, despite their noble intentions, it was a bad idea.

Suddenly Nemo found it was a lot bright- and looked up, almost blinding himself. The searchlight was right on him, a spotlight on a very unwilling performer.

The tharpod leaped back spontaneously like a started frog, just before the red-hot laser hit the ground where he had stood seconds before.

"Frumpus, RUN!" He scrambled back- and the clumsily footsteps of his friend came running behind him, and Frumpus hopped away from another shot from the defense mechanisms.

"Ah!"

Nevo finally managed to get back up, pulling Frumpus by the arm and running remarkably fast for someone his age. "No time to talk, flee!"

"How'd they spot us?"

"I don't-"

Something slid past his shoulder- but it was surprisingly not another laser. The tharpods turned their heads in a whip-like fashion as a dagger slid through the air and hit one of the spot-lights. Then, leaping over them like a metal frog, an armored figure slightly shorter than them jumped into battle. The armored, long-eared being jumped onto a searchlight droid, breaking it, then again onto a high one, closer to the minion factory.

The two tharpods stood, staring mutely.

"What on..."

Nevo adjusted his askew specs, eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the being. He could see the triangular ears, sleek limbs- and his aging sight could make out more than three standard fingers. His eyes widened and his specs slipped from his fingers to bounce back, alarmed, on his face.

"By stars, a lombax...!"

"What's that you say, Nevo?" Frumpus murmured back- but another laser hit in front of their toes sent them reeling back before he could answer. They had no choice- hanging around was as foolish as trying to approach in the first place.

Nevo and Croid turned and sped back to the nature's cover of Magnus, Croid casting a look over his shoulder at the armored lombax. Still fighting the minions- smashing them, punching them, kicking them- all blows with the aggression of a grivelnox.

Despite it, Frumpus felt the need to call back. "Thank you! However you are!"

Nevo was about to tell him not to draw attention when his foot caught on a rock- and he tumbled down a forestry slope, Frumpus tumbling after him. Their yells went unnoticed by the minions.

"Aaaaaaah...!"

Needless to say, the trip back to the Forest Lab, settled in a little more secluded place in case of the Loki tracking them, was not pleasant.

Nevo dabbed Frumus's scraped arm quietly with a small, stinging cotton ball. "That escape wasn't the most graceful." His friend commented to him, cringing a bit.

Dinkles was curled nearby, looking stressed. "Mew."

"I'm alright, Dinkles." Frumpus quipped, despite he and his cohort's rugged appearance. The cat-like creature mewed again, more softly. Nevo turned his attention back to the particularly nasty scratched, applying the last of the stinging formula before wrapping it up.

He sighed after a moment and moved into the other room, all the while speaking over his shoulder to Frumpus. "The galactic authorities are preoccupied with the invasions near the capital- and we've been left stranded here as the Loki's personal resource planet. " He sounded irked as he stood by his workspace, eyeing some of the machines.

"If they devoted-"

The roof caved in.

Something crashed straight through the thick layer of the roof, through metal and wire, with the force of a ballistic missile. Nevo recoiled with a yelp, falling smack on his back onto the metal floor.

The thing landed with a smash onto the workbench, denting it a little- but remarkably not breaking it down altogether. Everything went still and stone.

Nevo blinked at the thing- or rather the person- on the bench. Broken armour covered his legs and arms- but most of it was missing.

The lombax.

"Oh my..."

"Mew..."

...

Ickabar felt it again.

The night was falling over the sun-kissed planet of Fastoon. He could see it edging away from him like the many peers he had, unwilling to give comfort, and instead turning away to mind its own business, and leave. With that departure, he felt the chill of the desert night come in, and the shadows began to creep over him to mix with his dark fur.

His eyes flickered from side to side past his knees; the bony pair held up against his chest. Sometimes nights like these came along and he found himself preferring the silence, but not the emptiness. Better the devil you know, however. Being alone was easier than being in bad company.

"There you are, miscreant..."

Ickabar didn't turn around as the cragmite pattered to his side, looking quite annoyed. Icky sighed.

"Why am I a miscreant today?"

"Because you didn't answer when I was looking for you everywhere, numbskull." Came the blunt reply.

Ickabar felt a lump in his throat. On any other day, Percy's words would mean nothing. That was the way he was- he said mean things, but they were empty words, said instead of worry or any 'childish' emotion that the cragmite hated showing. But tonight they stung a bit.

"What are you looking at?" Percival's aggravated comment brought him back from his thoughts again, "You always drift off..."

Ickabar sniffled. That's when the silence fell. It felt cold around him and he gripped himself tight.

_Don't cry._

_It isn't worth it._

That's what Raymas had told him anyway. Maybe it was the reason he was so refined, calm and collected. It isn't worth it, he said. Percy said it, too.

But, he could feel dampness down his fluffy, purple-brown cheeks. But, now he felt that it was worth it.

"...Ickabar?"

He didn't turn to the cragmite. He couldn't face the criticism, empty and offhanded as it always was from him. He felt like his chest was a delicate ball of ice; one tap and it would go.

"Icky...?"

Then the voice got softer. His ears lifted just a bit, then drooped again. He felt heavy, his eyes, his ears. He couldn't ever move from this spot, not even for food. He would stay here and never go back to the jeers of the other lombax children ever again.

Softly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding tight with pointed fingers. A silent way of comfort from the creature beside him.

...

Ratchet awoke with a start. Clank was eyeing him curiously from the other seat. He looked around, licking his lips a little, still dry after his sudden nap. "Wha...?"

They were flying through space in Aphelion, and Ratchet suddenly remembered the day. It felt vague- the morning had went quickly, practically swallowing a quick breakfast whole and rushing out to Berrick- a planet Ratchet hadn't really heard of.

"Ratchet, I know it seems I keep asking, but is there something wrong?" Clank perceptive gaze bore into the side of Ratchet's face. The lombax sighed. No matter how much he'd tried to delude himself last night, and the time before that, this was getting out of hand. Time to fess up, he guessed.

He just hoped his story sounded a little less far-fetched than ghostly imaginary friends that turned out not to be so imaginary.

"Clank...remember when you saw visions of the Zoni and I thought you were crazy?" He didn't know how else to put it. Of course Clank knew he meant no harm, but the memories of that rocky time in their friendship where not exactly smiled upon. To this day Ratchet wished it never happened.

The robot turned his head to the side a little, a ghost of a smile of his metallic face. "Well, yes. I suppose I could have explained them a bit less...whimsically."

Ratchet grinned when he remembered Clank's first definition of the Zoni. He'd been so wondrous about them that he- in a rare moment- forgot to remain overly logical in his vocab.

_They are little invisible creatures, who travel through time!_

His smile faded. He couldn't stall.

"Well...I dunno how ta tell ya this, pal, but...I've been...seeing things." He turned his head- fearing the look- but Clank was staring at him with a surprised, but very interested gaze.

"Go on..." He prompted. Ratchet sighed, looking back ahead again, holding onto the wheel.

"Well...they're like dreams...visions, if they're not...and...it's like I'm someone else."

Clank rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "...Who, Ratchet?"

The miniature robot hadn't been expecting the answer, when Ratchet turned to him with that worried, yet serious look on his face. He could see...an unsettled look in his friend's eyes- the same strain on him that he had when trying to find out his origins, years ago when they first came to Polaris.

"...In the dreams, I'm Ickabar. I'm...Tachyon's little foster brother...back before it all happened." Ratchet's voice was soft. He could remember feeling the sun on his fur, the sand under his feet- but they weren't his memories. Yet they were as clear as day.

"...Ickabar...?" Something suddenly came to Clank. Back in IRIS, the blue fog...perhaps it had come kind of effect on Ratchet.

"The fog...perhaps it...done something." Clank muttered thoughtfully. "But how can the lifeforce- if that is what it was- cause memories? If it is an energy..."

"I don't know, Clank." Ratchet said, gripping the wheel, "But we're gonna find out."

Clank paused, taking in his stiff stature. He patted Ratchet's arm reassuringly "I am sure you are not insane, Ratchet. There will be an explanation...and perhaps...if these are real memories, then we may find out something about where this Lifeforce is."

Ratchet smiled a little. Clank didn't seem to bothered by it; and having someone else know made him feel like the weight in his chest had lifted a little. "Alright then..."

Aphelion's voice cut into their conversation. "We will near Berrick soon..."

"Great, Aphelion." Ratchet quipped.

"But there appears to be a large fleet securing it..."

"...Oh. Will our cloaking system be able to handle it?"

"Changes of success at 60%...with generous rounding."

Ratchet slumped back in the pilot seat with a grown. Worth a shot, right...?

...

"Heehe..."

Little did the lombax and his cohort know, they were being followed. Locking onto their position had been fine for him, as easy as taking candy from a baby. They hadn't been too careful when leaving the ship unguarded in their base.

Hee. A cute little asteroid base, completely surrounded by murderous fish with guns...

He leaned back in his seat. He proffered the dark; he could think more. In his own ship he was completely disguised. He'd worked on throwing off tracking mechanism and detections almost all his life.

He scratched an ear absently, thinking as he eyed the ship on the radar. Then, a bright, orange hand reached out towards the light of the radar, and a claw-like finger poked the little dot representing Ratchet's ship.

"See you theeere..." A smooth voice crooned, breaking into insane, low giggles.

...

Ratchet cringed as they sailed easily towards the planet. They hadn't been detected, and that would be great if it didn't feel too easy. Clank had the same thoughts, watching the radar in case of a surprise attack.

"It could be a trap indeed..." He murmured to himself. Ratchet gripped the steering control tighter and stared at the rocky planet below. Berrick was a pale colour of sand- not desert exactly- it didn't look hot. It looked dry, dusty and filled with canyons.

They drew closer, and at last they broke through the atmosphere. That was when a familiar voice called over the transmitter.

"Hey, you two."

"Trisby?" Ratchet asked, breathing out a little at whose voice it was. "We're-"

"Entering the planet, I know." She sounded annoyed at his stating the obvious, "We have a link with you and the base. I tinked with the cloaking devices on Aphelion to help you through, but I have to admit...it seems to have worked more than I expected."

"So ya think we're flying into a trap?" Ratchet asked, raising a brow.

"Hmm...I don't know." Trisby drawled thoughtfully, "But be on your guard. Whatever reason there is for it, it can't be friendly. Anyway, dynamic duo; that archaeologist bunch told me Ickabar scouted around the canyon caves a lot- way underground. Don't be fooled by the plain look this place has above, it's a lot sharper down there."

"Do you have co-ordinates you can send us?" Clank asked, tilting his head. The sooner they got this done the better; Polaris need their help after they secured the Lifeforce.

"Uh-huh. Sending them now." Trisby sounded perfectly calm about all this, "Remember, be careful...something tells me that Mr Sore Looser had a hand in the security fleet hounding the planet."

Ratchet grinned. "The Loki's no problem for you, Trisby." She snorted- but laughed a bit. Probably the closest thing to friendliness she was going to give to them.

"Don't think flattery's going to help you, Ratchet." She remarked with a clear smirk in her voice, " It definitely won't stop the fleet from crushing you if they find out you're here. Get down to the canyons quick-time."

And they didn't need to be told twice. They landed outside the canyons some time later, and Ratchet hopped out of the ship quickly. The ground was hard and gritty, the canyon he stood in was dusty and hard. Not a sound could be heard. Unlike the canyon on Marto where Trisby was, they could see cleary. Not that there was anything to see.

Ratchet turned his gaze away from the bare landscape, and to the cave opening nearby. It was pitch-black inside, and wind whistled quietly from inside. It was deep, and probably went down a long way. He breathed in and began walking inside, the darkness engulfing him like cold water as he left the dIm sunlight of Berrick behind. He took a torch out from his pocket- the archaeologists had given him a pack to help him in the cave. Clank peered around as he began walking deeper and deeper.

Now Ratchet had been in dark places before, against giant monsters and other frightening things. He wasn't too bothered by it. In fact, he felt drawn inside. It was...cool.

_Or is it part of Ickabar's archaeologist's nature, wanting to explore, to find, to look inside...?_

He shook the thought away.

As he and Clank went inside, the figure that had watched them before observed them again- right outside the cave, in the canyon. His black cloak swept in the gentle breeze, a broad smile across and brightly furred face.

The Orange lombax giggled.

"How fun..."

...

Tachyon lay back in the seat of his throne, tapping his fingers together in a thoughtful manner. The mind. He felt a strange sense of calm- a good one, though, he could think.

Things were going as planned. A few planets had been taken back already, Reepor (in time he'd secretly continued developing it) was thriving with resource for the attacks. A small smirk spread on his features. The lombax and his allies where running around, looking for the lifeforce as it happened.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The oddly cultured voice broke through said train of mind and he scowled, glancing sideways at the creature. He was in fact on a holo-screen nearby, examining his fingers/claws from wherever he was. Around Berrick, he assumed.

"Well?"

"There is no sign of the lombax." The Loki drawled, not at all bothered, though there was a sharpness in those green eyes- despite him not owning the pair. Perhaps he was more interested than he looked. More alert, even. Like a school child who just remembered he had homework and didn't know how to worm his way out of it. Tachyon tried not to smirk. Perhaps, he repeated, he wasn't as in control as he looked.

"I am certain you will not fail...?" He challenged. The Loki's head snapped up, but he forced himself back into a calm state.

It seemed he was more irked than usual, and the cragmite had a good idea why. The female creature- the small one that had beaten him. He reeked with wounded pride, and he was probably putting more thought on slaughtering her for revenge rather than catching the lombax. He sniffed. No woman, nor any creature of any form would have been allowed to insult him like she did and live. But, he'd let her escape and the sting of failure remained.

He ended up snickering- and the Loki ended up glaring furiously.

"What are you giggling about, Cragmite?" The Emperor in question turned around a little bit, his hands together in a high-and-mighty manner- he certainly felt it. He found it amusing.

"Oh, nothing at all, My Friend." He saw the unmasked disgust on the Loki's face- even on the cat's face as clear as day.

He fed off of that anger. He liked to watch his rival squirm on the inside- it was a small, unconscious victory.

But the tables turned. He should have seen it coming.

"And what where you doing before I called?" the Loki drawled offhandedly, though malice laced his tone. He knew what his target was.

"Lamenting about brother dearest?"

Tachyon's expression darkened like a rainstorm cloud going over the sun. He sneered. "I have no relation to speak of. Nor do I care anything of this...furball that you mention." He leaned back, taking on a more calm pose. "He is of no importance anymore."

"He is of great importance whether you like it or not. Let's hope he didn't toss any useful information into the lombax dimension..."

Tachyon gripped the controls on his throne to try and relief some of his anger. How dare this...creature try and mock him.

"Let us hope that that woman of yours doesn't make your mind vague again."

The tables turned right back over. The Loki blinked once, twice, slowly. Tachyon turned n his throne, starting it up and moving away slowly and quietly from the holo-screen, waiting for the blast.

_"...Wh-what did you just say?" _The stumble in his voice- the first very time he let it happen- was hysterical in the Emperor's opinion. He resisted the powerful urge to chuckle and left the Loki to splutter in disgust- and mortification- behind him.

...

Trisby scowled furiously at the screen. It showed the basics; the planet Berrick; the security fleet around it, keeping it on lock-down as their own forces scouted the surface. But now they knew it wasn't just the fleet there, or Ratchet and Clank.

Someone had followed them. Another ship- by the looks of it, with incredibly sneaky cloaking devices. Trisby had only managed to catch onto it before it vanished again. There could be more.

The others in the main chamber- the warbots and archaeologists, had kept their distance from the cold, scowling woman. Something about her just wasn't friendly. Like how you wouldn't sit beside a poisonous (and very comeback-savvy snake.

Though, they felt a twinge of awe in between the distrust. She seemed quite good with technical things, intelligent- she managed to find the stealthy ship after all.

"So they helped Ratchet and Clank through the fleet...why?" Cantin, the robot, asked. Trisby scowled.

"Maybe whoever it is wants them to do their dirty work for 'um...finding the information that is..."

"Oooh, the ole 'follow' technique!" Zephyr piped nearby. Trisby nodded slowly, frowning at the screen. Whoever it was, it was no friend. More contact to the duo was dangerous with all the security around the planet- it could be intercepted- but Trisby would have to find a way through it.

They needed to know some creep was following them after all.

"So whadda we do? Stay here, trapped like rats?" Cronk barked from nearby. Trisby's ears flatted against her head to block out the noise, frowning to herself.

"No...we're going to start finding a way to keep the Loki preoccupied." She allowed a small smirk. One of the archaeologists- she hadn't asked their names really, the thin one with large goggles, cocked his head to the left.

"He's the leader of a species of evil spirits...and he's kind of furious with you. Scratch that, he was to murder you." He sounded wary- perhaps believing she should do.

Tribsy grinned, showing pale teeth as her foot flicked a towel beside her onto her head, and she pulled the edges down to mimic a humble woman's shawl.

"Should I be scared?" She cooed. Cronk and Zephyr chortled nearby, and Trisby cleared didn't take the issue serious either.

"Well, maybe you should be...a little..." The thin man ventured, his confidence in the matter wavering. Trisby rolled his eyes and tossed the towel away, laughed inwardly to herself, quietly.

"Oh, he's actually entertaining...though it got boring." His smile faded and she glanced back over her shoulder at the bunch. "Let's just get him out of the way..."

...

_Ickabar has been quiet in school, the teachers would recall. Lively outside in the playground, chattering away all the time to his foster brothers...but when they weren't there, he was quiet. His ears drooped like a small, lost kitten. He blanked out among his race, dark fur against pale, icy eyes. Not ugly...just strange._

_But not without effort. He'd try to build things, like the lombax children- like all the others in the species! But...he couldn't. Even they got frustrated; they began tiring of his innocent, pleading look as he stood in front of the class, snickered at and ridiculed silently by his classmates._

_They grew annoyed, and it wasn't surprisingly. They reasoned he wasn't normal._

_And that, again, wasn't surprising. He grew up around...those two._

* * *

_The quote mostly surrounds this last paragraph._


End file.
